Things Unknown
by Kawaii Stella
Summary: On a seemingly normal day something goes wrong, but what did go wrong? Not even the Cybersquad knows. Now Motherboard is missing and secrets start to unravel. What will be revealed? Rated T just to be safe. Book Two in Things Unknown Saga.
1. Trapped

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cyberchase or any of it's characters. I just like to write about them.**

Things Unknown

Chapter 1

Trapped

Date: Unknown

Place: Cyberspace; Control Central; holding cell 4

Time: Sometime after dark.

How it happened is unsure, but it ended up landing three earth children, a cyborg turkey (a cyboid), a teen borg, and a humanoid doctor in a holding cell in a place where they once found sanctuary. These people were in a world called Cyberspace. Their computer leader, Motherboard, was missing in action. The six were filled with fear as they had no idea of what to do next. Matt, Jackie, Inez, Digit, Slider, and Dr. Marbles all sat silently in the cell trying to figure out what exactly had happened. What exactly had led to their capture and Motherboard's disappearance?

Digit finally broke the silence. "I should've been there for her! Now she's gone! I'm sorry Motherboard! I- I failed you."

"Calm down, Digit, you did what needed to be done." Slider says, trying to calm the cyboid. "If you hadn't come for us we could all be . . . . dead."

"That's right! Now you are all under my control!" Came a voice from the doorway. It belonged to none other than their captor, Hacker.

His intro had spooked all six of the prisoners but it shouldn't have surprised them. They knew that they would be in for a speech from Hacker, who was more than ready to boast his victory. He appeared through the heavy metal door, which was the only way in or out of the cell, and began to gloat.

"I knew I was destined for greatness," began Hacker, "It was a matter of time before I destroyed Motherboard once and for all!" "The virus I gave her was just the beginning. My other schemes were just a distraction so you wouldn't figure out my true plan of taking over Cyberspace. And it actually worked! Not even Motherboard's little bubblehead genius figured it out until it was far too late!"

Hacker laughed manically as Marbles grimaced at the reminder of his very recent failure. As the others who had been watching Hacker with disgust now noticed the pained look on their friend's face. They then became angrier than ever. This pleased Hacker all the more. He loved the fact that they were frustrated at him, yet they could do nothing!

"I do believe I will let you poor, unfortunate souls wallow in your own misery. But first, for Marbles being so blind to my plan, a little 'gift'." Hacker steps by the door and yanks a masked, feminine figure to his side. "I went and got you a little playmate!" Hacker laughs and removes the mask, revealing that it is none other than Dr. Marbles love interest, Lady Ada Lovelace.

"Ada!" Gasps Marbles.

"Have fun!" Snickers Hacker. He pushes Ada into the room, laughs, then turns around to leave, locking the door behind him.

Dr. Marbles rushes to catch Ada as she stumbles into the center of the room. "Ada, what happened? How did Hacker capture you?" He asks franticly.

"I – I was in the flower garden outside of my house and I heard r-rustling in the rose bushes. I had gone over to find the culprit when a green hand grabbed me and pressed a wet rag into my face. Then I was here. That's all I remember." Explains Ada, who was slurring her words.

"Oh my," Gasp Inez and Jackie, "That's horrible!"

"Love, your shirt collar is still wet. And it smells like …" Marbles smells the collar of Ada's blouse. "… Like chloroform! That explains why you don't remember getting here and why you are slurring your words. You're still out of it."

"I'm still sleepy, Marbles." Mumbles Ada.

"Then rest."

Ada's eyes droop as she leans into Marbles' embrace. He takes her into his arms and leans against the back wall, sliding down onto the floor. He sits on the floor cross legged and Ada rests her head in his lap, quickly drifting back to sleep.

"Motherboard isn't really gone is she, Doc?" whispers Matt.

"No, I don't believe she is. She has probably been compressed into a zip file hidden in a microchip deep within the system here at Control Central." He explains.

"Then how do we get her back?" asks Slider.

"We have to figure out which chip she's in, and then find it." Says Marbles as he strokes his sleeping beauty's hair.

"Sounds simple enough," says Digit.

"It may sound simple Digit, but as of right now. . ." Jackie starts.

"We're trapped." Finishes Matt.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but the chapters to come will hopefully longer!**


	2. What Happened

**Note: Ok, here is chapter 2 finally. Sorry it took so long! Hope ya'll enjoy it! Please R & R! - Kawaii Stella**

Chapter 2

What Happened

All was silent in the small cell. Ada was still asleep in Marbles' lap and he had his eyes closed although he was not asleep. In fact, he was no where near being asleep. Dr. Marbles was recounting they day's events in his mind, desperately trying to see what went wrong.

_Flashback:_

_It had started out like any other day. Dr. Marbles started the work day by giving Motherboard a routine maintenance checkup. He had to perform them more often now that Hacker had given her that blasted virus. Marbles regretted ever bringing that monster to life. Especially now that Hacker had Marbles and his close friends trapped like rats. Anyway, the checkup went off without a problem, everything went fine. With that done, and with the firewalls back up at one hundred percent, Marbles left to go do repairs elsewhere on Control Central._

_The day continued to go smoothly until the all too familiar Hacker Alert went off. From what the reports said, Hacker was looking for something on Radopolis, but what was it? When Motherboard contacted Slider and he didn't know, the Cybersquad was brought in. The three Earthlies, along with Digit and Slider went into the forest on Radopolis to investigate._

_According to the kids' report, the only thing Hacker was doing was chopping firewood. That in itself struck Marbles as odd. Why would Hacker need firewood? Dr. Marbles highly doubted that Hacker was going camping. Hacker had said that his other schemes were only distractions. That meant. . . . Hacker had to have had an alias! _

_Marbles supposed that in hindsight, that should've been pretty obvious. Now the question was: who is the alias? He began to make a mental list of possible suspects. Buzz and Delete certainly made the list. Where exactly were they during the time when Hacker was cutting the wood? The Wicked Witch was also a very likely suspect. She certainly is infatuated with Hacker, although he couldn't see why. Hacker was a jerk in every way. It was nearly impossible to envision Hacker treating a lady right. Although Wicked wasn't much of a lady herself either. Was the alias a person no one had heard of before? Marbles wished he knew. Just who was this accomplice and how in the world did they shut Motherboard down?_

Dr. Marbles became completely lost in his own thoughts as the five others spoke amongst themselves. Huddled in a loose circle the kids and cyboid spoke in hushed tones so not to wake their sleeping friend.

"What are we gonna do guys?" asks Jackie, becoming more panicked by the minute. "If we don't get out of here soon, we're all gonna be doomed!"

"Calm down Jacks," soothes Slider as he takes Jackie's hand. "We will find a way to solve this. We always do."

"We just have to retrace our steps," states Inez as she positions herself on herself on her head. "Let's start by pointing out anything strange about today. Especially anything Hacker said or did back in the forest on Radopolis."

"Why was he chopping wood in the first place?" Digit asked. "It seems as if he knew something was up."

"He probably did know something was up because he was behind it." Matt suggested.

"I think you're right, Matt." Slider agreed. "I have a feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing. Although I get a feeling that Hacker wasn't just cutting that wood for nothing. I think there was a reason behind it besides being a distraction."

"Could Hacker have been searching for something? Was what he was searching for going to be a part of one of his evil devices?" Wondered Digit aloud.

"Maybe," said Inez. "I just remembered! While Hacker made his little 'I Am Doing Nothing Wrong' speech, he pulled something from the wood. It almost looked like a jewel."

"This is great information Nezzie!" Matt complimented her. Matt then pulled a notebook out of his signature red backpack. "I think we should write this down. It could be very useful information that we could use to stop Hacker. So, note number one: Jewel looking object found in wood. Anything else you remember, Inez?"

"Hmm . . . . Well I did notice that the object was orangey in color and that it was shiny. What would fit that description? Jackie, you know quite a bit about different jewels. Does that ring any bells? Oh, and Matt? Don't call me Nezzie!" says Inez.

"It kind of does, but not enough to give it a specific name though." It bothered Jackie that she didn't know something that could be so useful. Jackie could also tell that both Matt and Slider were concentrating on the notes Matt had written down in the notebook. Inez continued with her observations.

"Once Hacker had the thing out of the wood, he placed it behind his back. He then placed the other hand behind his back and from the movements of his shoulders Hacker was doing something with it. Then he must have placed it in a back pocket because when he moved his hands in front of him, they were empty. That's all I noticed."

"It's not a lot of information, but it makes a good start." Matt said as he looked at his notes. "Maybe this jewel thing went to be a part of a machine. Inez, did you notice if the jewel was transparent or not?"

"Yes, it was transparent," Inez answers. "It was shiny too."

"That means it could possibly enhance something. Like a laser beam or maybe some kind of signal," Says Slider, who is considering possibilities. "We need to make a list of possibilities of what it could have been used for."

The kids started making another list, this one being of possible uses for the jewel-like item. They became so engrossed in their own conversation that they did not notice that Ada had woken up. Marbles briefed her on what had happened and told her about Motherboard's disappearance. Ada was very shocked to hear all that she had missed. To Ada, it all seemed very unreal how all that could have happened that fast. She wished she knew what she could do to help. She and Dr. Marbles began their own conversation, on what their next plan of action should be.

"We're trapped in here and any chances of contacting any one from the outside are gone. That's how this cell was built wasn't it, Marbles," Asked Ada, placing her hand against the back wall which they both sat next to.

"Unfortunately yes," Marbles began. "This cell was built for maximum security in case of an emergency where we may need to contain an intruder who posed a severe threat. This cell cancels any communication signals that try to be sent out so the intruder couldn't call for help. I believe that's the exact reason Hacker put us in here."

"So we couldn't call for help."

"Exactly. Hacker put us in here to keep us from getting any type of help from the outside. No one is coming to our rescue this time around." Marbles thought about what he just said. If they wanted to escape, they would have to do it themselves and find a way out from the inside.

"We'll just have to think our way out of this. Just as we did when we were trapped in my time machine on Valentine's Day eh, old chum?" As Ada remembers that day she takes her love's hand in hers giving him faith that they would find a way out. They always did.

"We only need brain power and each other my love," Marbles assured her as he took her into his arms for a warm hug.

Marbles began to think of ways to escape and take back at least part of Control Central. At least the housing sector where he resided most of the time, at least, when he was working in Cyberspace. It was getting late and the kids were looking very tired. After a day like today they needed to rest. Sure, they could sleep in here, but what would happen if they slept here with their guard down? Marbles wasn't about to take that chance. If he could get the housing sector under his control, he would be able to activate the security system to keep Hacker and his cohorts out. He could always use the override code and manually control the place himself, but that would mean . . . . No. In order to do that he would have to reveal that . . . . But he wanted to save his friends and stop Hacker.

Marbles' emotions ran across his face. Confliction and confusion came across the clearest. Luckily no one was really paying attention to him. Ada had joined in on the Cybersquad's discussion over possible ways that Hacker could've taken Motherboard down. It seemed his participation wasn't required at the moment, so he began deliberating if he wanted to keep what was unknown, unknown, or use the override code and reveal some facts that very few people knew. Dr. Marbles got so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't hear the question asked of him.

"Dr. Marbles?" Slider asked, trying to get a response from the doctor.

"Oh, um, yes, Slider?" Responds the doctor, slightly embarrassed.

"Do you think that some kind of signal could have been used to shut Motherboard down and send her into a chip?" Asked Slider.

"It is possible that an unknown signal could have shut her down, but there are many possible scenarios where that could have happened," Marbles answers.

"To even try to find the exact cause of shutdown we need more information. Much more information than we already have," Ada speculates.

All are quiet as they ponder answers for the questions they have asked. It seems that many of them are losing hope fast, that they feel doomed. Many of the kids look scared that they may never see their families again. The room was filled with the emotions of the seven friends. As Dr. Marbles saw the emotions on his friends' faces, he knew what he had to do. His choice was clear, he was going to get his friends out of here and take back what was his. Even if it meant he had to reveal some of his past to his friends. Marbles was tired of Hacker's crap. He had had enough.

"I'm tired of this," Marbles said in a clear tone neither Slider nor the Earthlies had heard before. "This charade has gone on for long enough."

With that said, Marbles pushed up the sleeve of his blue jacket on his left arm. He began to fidget with what looked like a watch. As it turns out it was much more than that. It was a small multitasking unit, almost like a super advanced PDA which looked like a watch. The small face of the unit projected a larger touch screen from which the doctor selected the option of 'disguise projector'. He tapped the key that read 'deactivate'. A swirl of color surrounded Marbles, changing him. When the swirl subsided their humanoid friend with a light bulb on his head was gone and they certainly didn't expect what was left in his place.


	3. Revelations

**Author's Note: I know I took way too long to update! I'm sorry! It was because my laptop is in for repairs so I had to retype the entire third chapter which was hard to do with all the homework I've had. I hope it was worth the wait! I thank everyone who gave the amazing reveiws! I plan to update more often now that things have smoothed out. So, Please read and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase. However, the creation of the name Shovat and the character of San Flash are of my creation. Also, just to be safe I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Naruto as there are slight references to them in this chapter._**

_**TRIVIA QUESTION! ****In the reviews I posted a Trivia Question! Check it out and try to answer it please!**_

_**10/7/2011: The Birth Year has been changed. It's not going to harm the storyline though.**_

_**JUNE 1, 2012: OMG I Can't believe that I never noticed that HALF THE CHAPTER WAS MISSING. I am so sorry. I hope the correction makes things make more sense. I apologize with all my heart that I have not notice this until now. Sorry. I hope you enjoy the FULL chapter.**_

Chapter 3

Revelations

The kids, Slider, and Digit gasped as the swirl of light and color enveloped Dr. Marbles. Ada looked as if she had seen this before and she had. Although she knew what was happening and knew what the outcome would be, Ada was still a bit awestruck at the transformation taking place before her. The question of 'what's happening to him?' raced through the others' heads, but they were shocked speechless. Finally, the swirl faded and what it revealed was something that the Earthlies had never seen before.

The colorful swirl faded away and it revealed a new Dr. Marbles. The man was not a cyborg at all, in fact, he appeared human. Two things that had remained the same besides his clothes were his brown eyes and red glasses. The light bulb was gone, as was the mustache. His old blue hair had been replaced with ink black hair tinged with a hint of dark blue. Marbles' skin was light ivory, not light violet. He had a strong build with slightly broad shoulders, and although muscular, he wasn't buff. He was now a bit taller than before (Ada knew that he was 5 foot 8 and a half), and his voice was almost the same but a little deeper and less squeaky. This man is the real Dr. Marbles.

To Marbles it felt good to be in his own skin again. This was new to Jackie, Matt, and Inez, but Ada, Digit, and Slider had seen him in his real form before. Although it felt good Marbles had a lot to do before he could really relax. He had a lot of explaining to do. He could see the numerous questions in the kids' eyes. Marbles understood that what he just did really shook them and he knew that he would be curious too if he were in the same situation. He stopped the flow of questions before it began.

"I know you must have many questions, but I ask that you wait to ask them until later," begged Marbles.

"Why should we?" asked Matt who, like his friends, was unsure of what was happening.

"You should because I'm getting us out of here and taking back Control Central. Or at least part of it anyway."

When Matt didn't respond Marbles began the manual override process. Along the west wall Dr. Marbles revealed a keyboard and screen secretly hidden among the panels on the wall. Marbles took out his wallet from his back pocket and from his wallet he removed a keycard with his picture on the left side. On the right side his name, some dates, and some kind of data were listed. The back of the keycard was only marked by a magnetic strip paralleled by a short numeric code. After removing the keycard Marbles swiped it through a keycard reader then put the card back in his pocket. Upon typing in a password, a message appeared. The message read: 'Begin Override Process?' Marbles replied by clicking 'Yes'.

On the monitor a window popped up showing what looked like a blank personal data sheet. Then a smaller bubble popped up that read: 'Authorization Process Initiating'. A computerized voice took the place of the words on the screen. The metallic voice stated "Authorization Process Beginning." Marbles stifled a sigh as he knew that this process would bring more unwanted attention to him as well as another round of revelations. The computer began to ask the questions that would prove that he was authorized to override the system manually. With a quick glance back at his friends and noticing the wide eyed stares of the children, Marbles turned back to face the screen beginning the process.

"Full Name," requested the computer, but it sounded more like a command.

"Marbles Sherman Shovat," answered Dr. Marbles.

"Date of Birth?"

"August the 27th, 1982."

"Wait a sec," Interrupted Matt. "How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm -," something clicked inside the Marbles' head. "Wait, wait just a minute! How old do you people think I am?" Asked Marbles in an exasperated tone as Ada tried to stifle a laugh. "I want numbers from all three of you!"

"I was thinking about 53, maybe 60" answered Matt.

"I estimated you to be about 45 years old," said Inez.

"I thought you were around 39," said Jackie.

"I told you that this was bound to happen eventually, Marbles, my love," Ada says, unable to stop giggling.

"For the love of God! You kids thought I was an old man!" Dr. Marbles exclaims, exasperated. "I'm twenty-five years old!"

"It is obvious that you are younger than we thought now that you are in your real form, but before it was really hard to tell. Also, by how mature you acted and how much you know it made you seem a lot older," explains Inez.

"I see, thank you for the input Inez. I'll be sure to think about what you said later. Oh, and Matt? Sixty years old? That's so freaking funny," Marbles said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. A smile played at his face, showing that no harm had been done.

Turning back to the computer, the Authorization Process started back from where it left off.

"Age," it demanded with no emotion.

"Twenty seven," Marbles replied as his twenty-eighth birthday had not yet rolled around but was approaching fast.

"Country from where you were born?"

"I am from the country of Aldenmor."

"Height?"

"Five feet, eight and a half inches tall."

"Current weight to the nearest whole pound?"

"One hundred and twenty nine pounds," Marbles answered, very happy that he took the time to step on the scale this morning because he had forgotten all about that question.

"Eye color," the voice continued in an emotionless tone.

"Brown," Marbles answered, becoming bored with the question and answer session.

"Blood type?"

"AB."

"Animal Spirit?"

"Bobcat."

"Bending Style?"

"Waterbending."

"Affiliation(s)?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Current Rank?"

"Chunin."

The question-answer session finally drew to a close. It was a good thing too, because it was very late and the fatigue was showing in all of them. Especially on the children. Soon Slider, Digit, and the kids could sleep in one of the numerous guest rooms. Now the final question was asked of him by the computer. The request was for the override input code. Marbles entered the code into the computer. With the input of the numbers 3-5-3-7-1-3, the moment finally arrived. A message in green letters appeared. It read: Authorization Approved. Please initiate override with hand scan once the scan icon appears. The scan icon appeared just moments later. Now it was time to make a breakout plan. Marbles turned to face the others.

"I'm about to start the override process. That will allow me to shut Hacker out of the system but once I do he will come after us. That's why once he is shut out we will need to get to a safe spot as soon as possible. When the override is complete and Hacker is shut out, the door to the cell will unlock. Then once the door is unlocked we must hurry to Housing Area 2. That's where my quarters are located. Housing Area 2 is the largest residential sector here at Control Central so there is plenty of room for all of us," Marbles explained. "From there I can begin to start a diagnostic on Motherboard's system so we can find where she went."

"How long will we have to get there Dr. Marbles?" Slider asked. "It's late and because of that we're all tired. That will have an effect on how fast we can move and get there."

"I estimate that we will have about seven minutes to get there. Luckily it should only take us about five to get there. I also know that we're all tired. Once we get there I will put up a security shield to keep Hacker or any of his goons out. Then you can get some much needed rest in the guest rooms.

"And in the morning we can think up a plan," Ada added, ready to get out of that cell. Marbles grinned and blushed slightly.

"I love it when you finish my train of thought," Marbles told her, dumbstruck by love.

"Ahem," Slider coughed, trying to break up the mushy love scene taking place before him.

"Oh, yes, where was I?" Marbles stuttered, even more embarrassed than he was before. "Oh yeah, I was just about to initiate the override program. As soon as the screen turns green the door will unlock in exactly fifteen seconds. Once the door is unlocked we will need to go left down the hallway and up three flights of stairs to the fourth floor. Then we take the right corridor followed by a left turn, then a right turn that ends at the sector door."

"That's quite a trip," says Inez worried that she might get lost.

"Don't worry, Inez. Ada and Digit both know the way to the complex, so incase I need to stay back for what ever reason, you guys won't have to find it on your own."

"Alright, then let's do this!" exclaimed Matt. The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's get outta here, Doc," Digit added.

Marbles nodded and placed his right hand on the scanner. The light on the screen turned green, and the clock began to count down. He told the others to get ready. The seconds ticked by slowly, but the adrenaline sped through their bodies.

15…14…13…12…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0

A series of clicks, snaps, and grinding gears filled the groups' ears. The final locked unlocked and the entire room started to change. Along the tops of the walls a royal blue streak formed with what appeared to be a royal insignia of some sort. The streak was framed by gold. The door opened and they ran for the stairs.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ Control Room, Control Central ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After his speech, Hacker went back to the Control Room very smug over his victory. Motherboard was gone and her helpers couldn't do a thing about it! Hacker personally thought that bringing the Princess of Parallelograms into the mess was brilliant. The look on Marbles' face was the piece de resistance. Hacker entered the main area, where the giant screen was once aglow with Motherboard's face shone as a beacon of hope. Now the screen showed endless pictures of Hacker.

Only two people were left in the Control Room when Hacker left to deliver his "surprise". They were his henchbots, Buzz and Delete. However, when he returned there were more than two robots in the room.

"Hackie-poo!" crooned the Wicked Witch.

"Wicked! You are NOT supposed to be here," Hacker said, annoyed.

"I brought you news reporters to spread the news of you becoming the new ruler of Cyberspace."

Hacker looked behind Wicked and noticed two reporters, Erica Ram and San Flash. He liked the idea of more publicity as much as he loved the title of King of Chaos.

"So, Hacker, how did you get rid of Motherboard?" asked Erica.

"Yes, and where are those helpers of hers, including the Earth children." continued San, without giving Hacker time to answer Erica's question.

"That's THE Hacker to you. I cannot reveal my secrets, but I will tell you that it was my amazing genius that allowed me to defeat Motherboard once and for all! Her helpers…"

"Boss!" yelled Buzz. "They're…" he started. Then the main screen that was showing the picture slideshow of Hacker went completely blank and dark; absolutely lifeless.

"They're what? You useless dunce buckets!"

"They're escapin' Boss," finished Delete as the monitor he was watching showed a quick glimpse of our heroes escaping before it too went dark.

"What? After them you two! They cannot escape our grasp!"

Buzz and Delete quickly got up from their positions at the monitoring station. However, in their haste they fell on top of each other trying to get out the door. This left Hacker no other choice. He ran out of the room after his escaped prisoners.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ West Stairwell ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The team had made it to the stair well and up the first two flights of stairs to the third floor. It had taken them about four and a half minutes to get to the base of the third and final flight of stairs.

"It's not much farther now, we can do this!" Marbles encourages the others.

*****SLAM!*****

"What was that?" asked Digit.

"It sounded like the door to the first stairwell," answered Ada.

The team could now hear footsteps beginning to come up the stairs.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE FROM ME, MARBLES!"

"Hacker!" Every member of the team gasped the name at the same time.

"We gotta run now!" Slider said and the entire team started to sprint up the stairs.

Stair after stair after stair they ran. They ran as fast as they could yet Hacker kept gaining on them. As the door to the fourth floor appeared, Hacker was almost ten steps behind. All seven burst through the door leading into the fourth floor and mustered all of their willpower to sprint down the right corridor. By now Hacker was only a few feet behind our heroes.

They turned left and ran into a slippery wet spot thanks to a leaky water pipe overhead. Everyone in the group kept their balance except for Inez. She slipped and fell down which let Hacker get dangerously close to her. While the others continued to run for the sector door, Marbles dashed inhumanly fast, grabbed Inez up and pushed her towards the others. He stayed behind and using his waterbending skills, put his hands above his head and quickly brought them down bringing the water with them. As the water splashed to the floor Marbles made it freeze into a thin layer on the floor that would hopefully keep Hacker at bay long enough for them to get to safety.

Ada and the kids had made it into the housing sector but Dr. Marbles was nowhere to be seen. His plan had worked temporarily, but now Hacker was back on his tail.

"You will never win, Marbles!" Hacker yelled.

"Yes I will!"

With that Marbles ran the last few yards and to the door of the housing sector. Ada saw him coming and relief flooded through her. He entered the door and slammed it shut behind him. Ada locked it while the others held it shut as Hacker was banging at the door. Revealing another keypad Marbles raised the security shield and the team was safe albeit extremely exhausted.

Marbles smiled and wrapped his arms around Ada while the others gave each others high-fives. Following the high-fives came a bought of yawning.

"Alright, I believe it's high time all of us got some sleep," Said Marbles, stating the obvious. "Let's all get to bed. Each one of you will have your own room."

"I'll show them where the guest rooms are, love," Ada said. "I want you to check the rest of the doors and windows and make sure that they are secure."

"I'll get right on that." With that, Marbles walked away to check the doors and windows.

Ada put each one of the kids in their own room and showed them how to get pajamas out of the Clothing Selection Device. Marbles had made sure that everything was secure and rejoined Ada. They had all gathered together to say their goodnights when Jackie asked Ada where she was staying.

"With Marbles in his suite of course," Ada had answered with a giggle as she grabbed Marbles hand.

They all said their goodnights and went into their rooms. It had been a very long day. Each and every one of them cherished the thought of a nice, long, good night's sleep. It didn't take very long for anyone to fall asleep because they knew they still had a lot to do once they got up the next day.


	4. Partial Defeat

**A/N: This is a short chapter but the next will be up soon. This one mostly revolves around Hacker, (Ick!) and our heroes will return next chapter! Please Read and Review! Now that's out of the way. . . On with the show!**

Chapter 4

A Partial Defeat

That night they all slept like babies. Despite the day's events, no one had nightmares. In fact, they slept quite peacefully. With Digit, Slider, and the kids curled up in their respective rooms and with Marbles and Ada in his room asleep in each other's arms, all was silent. They were the only ones sleeping peacefully though. Hacker was nowhere near being peaceful; and was far from sleep after his defeat.

As the shield was raised it created a web of electric-like power that zapped Hacker as he tried to force his way into the house. The shock was painful and caused Hacker to retreat back to the Northern Frontier in order for his to recharge.

~The Northern Frontier~

Inside the Grim Wreaker Hacker was absolutely furious. Instead of green he was red in the face. How dare those brats escape from his grasp. It was all Marbles' fault. Hacker know about his assumed persona and his real form yet never in a million years would he have thought that Marbles' would surrender his guise, but that shouldn't be and excuse! Marbles' little superpowers have him the one-up. Hacker didn't like being outdone, especially by Dr. Marbles.

After he had given up on trying forcing the door open, Hacker sulked back into the Control Room. When he re-entered Control Room he found that he had been locked out of the computer system, therefore he could not recharge his power source. Now at the Northern Frontier, Hacker though back to what he sow upon his re-entrance into the room.

_Everything seemed normal to Hacker as he began to yell at his henchmen. Buzz and Delete got yelled at over nothing, as none of thins was their fault. Hacker started to calm down once his rant was over, he felt better. The rant left him even more drained though, so he made his way to his fancy new recharger chair only to find himself completely locked out of the system! The monitors all went dark, but they were still on. A gold crest appeared on the screen showing that it was being controlled by somebody else. Hacker knew it was Marbles. It was the Shovat family crest. How he hated that family! Every one of them were all so goody-goody. It made Hacker want to barf._

_Hacker's battery began to lose even more energy as he became angrier, so Buzz and Delete made Erica Ram and San Flash leave so they could take Hacker back to the Northern Frontier._

As soon as they got back Hacker was plugged back into his regular recharger chair. It wasn't long into recharging that he received a phone call from none other than Wicked. The second he heard her voice he was filled with rage once again and slammed down the receiver, not wanting to hear her voice any longer. He thought 'How dare she call me after what just happened! It was her fault that she brought those reporters, therefore making him so distracted that he did not notice that the activity level of the cell had become so high. Then again it was Buzz and Delete who were supposed to be watching the monitors, so it was their fault as well!'

'But,' he continued to think, 'Marbles' genius had to be taken into account. Those dunce buckets would undoubtedly be outsmarted by his wit.'

It all made Hacker so mad! He needed to make a new plan to take back Cyberspace. Off to his lab he went, the gears in his head turning, creating a web of chaos. That web of chaos was his plan. He may have been defeated, but that was only, according to Hacker, a partial defeat.

**A/N: What is Hacker's plan? Will he regain control of Cyberspace or will he be stopped once again? Will Motherboard be saved? Tune in next time to find out! **


	5. Good Morning!

**A/N: Here is chapter 5! As I promised, our heroes have returned. There is quite a bit of romance and comedy in this chapter, but it starts to get serious near the end. Oh, ya'll also get to see my horrible attempt at poetry! I probably will be updating You Can't Escape soon too. Enjoy! Please R&R! **

Things Unknown

Chapter 5

Good Morning!

It was a quarter to six in the morning and the sun had not yet begun to rise. Marbles' eyes opened slowly, still heavy with sleep. A moment passed before he realized that he was back in his room and the slight movement besides him was that of Ada's deep breathing. She was still asleep at this early hour. Her long, blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder and slightly moved with each breath she took as she slept on her side.

Last night's memories flashed through Marbles' mind. He was glad everyone got out of that cell okay. Yes, there was work to be done. But for now, Marbles was glad his friends and his sweetheart were fine. Thinking of his sweetheart, Marbles rolled over and lightly slung his arm around her waist.

Ada, how was already on the brink of waking up, was aware when her beau put his arm around her waist. Without opening her eyes she said,

"Mmm… Marbles," she mumbles. "Why are you cuddling me so early?" Ada rolled over to face Marbles to get her answer.

"'Cuz I want to," he mumbles back, grinning.

"Good," she says, "I find your love giving me warmth like a day that is sunny. Your sweet smile makes me glad that you're my honey."

"Aww Ada," Marbles blushes, "I love it when you apply your poetic brilliance on me."

Ada giggles as she tucks her head under Marbles' chin. A yawn follows her giggles. "Despite all the sleep I've gotten lately, I am still very tired."

"Then rest, my dear love. I shall take a shower," he says as he nimbly gets out of bed.

"Backspace, my dear Marbles."

"Yes?"

"Be a dear and save me some hot water, please."

"You got it."

With that, Marbles retreated into the master bathroom. As he took his shower he noticed that he was starving. No doubt everyone else was too; the probably didn't even eat dinner. Once he finished cleaning up Marbles decided that he would cook a splendorous breakfast for all of them. After he finished dressing, Ada came into the bathroom and wound her arms around Marbles waist as he brushed his teeth.

"Did you save me some hot water, my dear?" Ada inquired.

"Yes, dear," he said through a mouthful of toothpaste, so his words were muffled. Marbles then spun around and planted a kiss on Ada's lips, covering her mouth with toothpaste!

"Oh Marbles!" She exclaims. "You are very lucky that you still need to shave. . ."

Marbles had turned around as she said that, so he could spit out his toothpaste. Because he had turned around, Marbles did not notice what Ada had grabbed off of the vanity. "Hmm? And why is that, my darling?" He turns back around to look at Ada, having to squint to see her somewhat clearly as he was not wearing his glasses.

For the short amount of time he saw her clearly, he noticed that Ada held a small can before her. In a split second Marbles knew exactly what it was. Ada giggled, and then unleashed her surprise attack upon her beau.

"Surprise," she exclaimed as she began to spray Marbles in the face with shaving cream!

The attack didn't last long; Ada started laughing too hard and dropped the can to the floor. Marbles, upon recovering from the surprise attack, started to laugh along with her.

After their bout of bathroom fun, Marbles put his glasses back on then rubbed the shaving cream into a lather on his face and shaved while Ada jumped into the shower and cleaned up.

Now finished cleaning up, Marbles made his way into the kitchen and started to make breakfast, starting with two of his favorites, bacon and waffles. The list kept growing from there. Soon, muffins were baking and their sweet aroma filled the room and the hallway and most of the sector. The sent greeted Matt, Jackie, Inez, Slider, and Digit as they woke from their deep slumber.

"Mmm. Something smells good," Jackie mumbled as she woke up.

One by one they began their day. Washed up and back in their street clothes, the kids made their way into the kitchen. They were met by Dr. Marbles, casually dressed in black work boots, blue jeans, and a white T-shirt underneath his signature blue jacket, only now his jacket was unzipped with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Lady Ada was dressed similarly in black sneakers, blue jeans, and a pick baby doll tee. According to Dr. Marbles, her attire accented every one of her curves perfectly.

"Good morning, everyone," the doctor smiled as he greeted the others. He pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and then continued. "I hope you all slept well. For now, Hacker is absent from Control Central, which, of course, is a very good thing. Now we will be able to find Mother board and restore her to full power!" This statement was met with reassuring nods and smiles.

"As I promised last night, you will have your opportunity to as any questions that you may have. I thank you for your cooperation. However, first, I have breakfast prepared for all of us," he gestures to the huge table filled with all sorts of breakfast foods. The table itself was long and elegant, able to seat more than twenty people. The food was gathered around the first eight seats, with plates, glasses, and silverware already in place.

Everyone took a seat at the table with Marbles at the head and Ada to his right. Just as everyone got settled down to eat, the phone began to ring. Ada, wanting to let Marbles relax, got up to answer the phone. The others heard her side of the conversation, which went: "Hello? . . . Oh hello! It's very nice to hear from you!" Her voice then became forcefully cheerful as she said, "No, everything is just fine…. Yes, he is in the next room….. I'll get him."

Ada re-entered the dining room with the cordless phone. Marbles saw the stressed look on his girlfriend's face and immediately knew something was up. In a hushed tone Marbles asked, "Who calls, my dear?"

She answered by placing her dainty hand over the receiver and whispered back, "Its Sar…. Your father. He knows something is up!"

Dr. Marbles immediately started to become anxious. He didn't want his father to freak out, this was his problem and he would solve it. Besides, if his father found out just what happened, his father would come to Control Central and fix everything. Of course, Dr. Marbles would tell his father what had happened after this mess was resolved. For now, he had to keep his dad away from Control Central. Marbles took the phone from Ada and answered:

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello, Marbles. Is everything alright? The energy readings for Control Central area abnormally low," Marbles' father asked.

Marbles told the others to continue breakfast then left the table to go into the kitchen where he continued the conversation.

"Hi, dad! Yes, everything is just fine. The energy reading is low? I haven't noticed anything different."

'Crap!' Marbles thought. 'Of course, without Motherboard's screen on, the levels were sure to drop.'

"Son, is there something wrong with Motherboard's screen?"

"No, of course not. Everything is just fine. How are you and Mother?"

"We are fine, thank you. But I am sorry, Marbles. I just do not believe that everything is alright at Control Central. I am coming over. I shall be there in an hour."

An hour? "O-okay, I will see you then."

"Alright then. I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad. 'Bye."

There was no way that he could reformat Motherboard in an hour! He had two things he could do at the moment. 1) Tell the others what was happening and 2) call his only lifeline at the moment. Quickly, he went back into the dining room. Ada immediately saw the look on her beau's face and had a clenching twist in her gut that something was very, very wrong. She started to ask what was the matter, but Marbles cut her off.

"My father is coming here in one hour. We need to find Motherboard and fast. I am going to try and buy us a little more time. So please finish eating, and lets get to work! I have a phone call to make," He said the last sentence as he pulled out his touch screen cell phone out of his pocket and began calling one of his contacts. Before he was even out of the door the phone was at his ear and Marbles was saying: "Hello? Abel, its Marbles. Bro, I need your help.

As Dr. Marbles left the room, trying to get help from his brother, everyone else quickly finished eating and got to work. Ada led everyone aside from Dr. Marbles into the Control Room to start looking for Motherboard. To be honest, Inez, Jackie, Slider, Digit, and Matt had no idea what to do. Luckily, Lady Lovelace did. She gave each of the kids a small handheld scanner that would detect various levels of activity within microchips. She then split the up into teams and sent them to different places to search. Lady Lovelace and Inez went underground to search. Digit and Jackie went to search part of the activity grid. Matt and Slider searched parts of the main computer. Marbles hoped that his older brother would be able to stall their father for long enough. As he went to the Control Room to help with the search, Marbles couldn't help but feel that there were more problems lying ahead.


	6. Plans, Distractions, and Searching!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Here is chapter six! This chapter will be followed by a little short story about the distraction Abel put on. I'm writing it now. Started it today. :) You know the drill If you heard of it I don't own it. The only thing is that I got the inspiration for Abel from an anime. The character from the show and my Abel only have a few similarities like name and job and such. Personality is very different as are the universes. I explain this now so I don't have to go into a big miniscule crossover speech. There is a reference to the anime Naruto but it doen't affect anything so if you've never heard of it, the reference won't confuse you. But if you wanna know more of what the reference refers to, feel free to PM me. OK enough talking! ON WITH THE SHOW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 6

Plans, Distractions, and Searching!

Marbles scurried towards the Control Room to check the progress of the others. Hopefully, if everything went as planned, Abel's distraction would gain Marbles a few hours of time. As he walked to the Control Room, Marbles thought about the conversation he had had with his brother.

_Marbles: *phone ringing* *mumbling* "Come on… Come on…" _

_Abel: "Hello?" _

_Marbles: "Hello? Abel, its Marbles. Bro, I need your help." _

_Abel: "Hey little brother! What do you need help with?" _

_Marbles: "You have to keep dad busy for a while." _

_Abel: "Why? What happened?"_

_Marbles: "Yesterday evening Motherboard somehow got shut down by Hacker. Of course dad noticed something was up when the power levels plummeted. Father called this morning, five minutes ago actually, and said the he'd be here in exactly one hour. I can't find Motherboard in that amount of time! Please, I need you to stall father so I can reformat this program properly!" _

_Abel: "Oooh, that's bad. Sure…" *music begins to blare from somewhere in Abel's apartment* "Ugh. Hold on a sec bro…"_

_*Marbles hears the following conversation between Abel and one of his colleagues:*_

_Abel: "Demon! Stop that"! *music fades* "I am on the phone with my little brother."_

_Girl's voice; presumably "Demon": "Hey! That's a great song! The cover of 'Beat It' by Fall Out Boy and John Mayer rocks!"_

_Abel: "I don't care."_

_Demon: "Nah!" *sticks her tongue out at Abel*_

_Abel: "Nah!" * mimics her* *to Marbles:* "How do you want me to stall dad?"_

_Marbles: "I don't care, just stall him."_

_Abel: "Okay. Oh I have an idea. *grins mischievously* I know a small, needle phobic werewolf *louder* WHO NEEDS HER YEARLY RABIES SHOT! *normal tone* It's simple. I call dad and tell him that I need help giving Demon her annual rabies shot. Of course, she'll put up so much of a fight that it will take dad some time to give her the shot. If you need more time I will get you another distraction." _

_Marbles: "Thanks, Abel! I owe you one!"_

_Abel: "No problem, little bro. Now, if you don't mind…" *Abel's phone is snatched from his hand*_

_Demon: *angrily to Marbles*" You are one sick person ya know that? Exploiting a belonephobic's worst fears! You are one sick son of a…" *phone is taken back by Abel*_

_Abel: "Sorry about that. She can be evil when she wants to be. Demon is usually very nice but when she gets in a mood like that she certainly earns her namesake. Anyway, like I was saying, I'll let you go so I can call dad. I am going to enjoy this." *laughs*_

The brothers' conversation ended with that. Marbles left to search with the others while Abel began to set up his plan of action. Marbles decided to help Matt and Slider in the main control room. It seemed like they were trying to find a needle in a haystack. Underground, Inez and Ada went down a ladder to a system board almost directly underneath the cryoxide tank. It was there Lady Ada noticed the effect that Inez's fall last night had had on her. Ada saw Inez keeping the pressure off of her right food and limping slightly.

"Inez, dear, are you alright? I've noticed that you have been limping since we got down here."

"Oh, yes. But I'm fine Lady L, promise."

"You can call me Ada. However, I don't think your ankle is alright. Please let me take a look."

"Okay," Inez concedes.

Ada had Inez sit down on the floor so Inez's ankle would be relieved of pressure. Inez's ankle was indeed swollen and bruised.

"Oh my," Ada mumbled. In a louder tone she said, "Inez, I want Marbles to look at your ankle when we are finished. I fear it may be sprained badly."  
"Alright; my ankle does hurt when I put a lot of pressure on it."

"Then it's settled. Let's get to work so we can get you off your feet."

Meanwhile, the others were still conducting a so far unfruitful search. Every time their search yielded zero results, everybody lost a little bit of hope even though they tried not to. The Cybersquad searched every nook and cranny for any type of clue as to where Motherboard could be.

Dr. Marbles glanced at his watch. Nearly forty minutes had passed and almost no progress had been made. If Abel's plan didn't work, Marbles had twenty minutes to find and restore Motherboard. He sent up a fast prayer to God for a miracle. God was certainly listening, as He sent not one, but two miracles to Marbles.

The first miracle came when Jackie and Digit came over the walkie-talkie radio frequency.

"Guys! We found an area emitting a large amount of activity!"

Dr. Marbles was quick to respond. "What is your location?"

"On the far side of the activity grid, Doc," Digit answered.

"Alright, I will be there momentarily. I want everyone to meet up there, okay?"

"Got it!" All the others chimed in as they began to head for the activity grid.

When Matt, Slider, Inez, and Ada got to the activity grid, Marbles was already taking down the panel showing the most activity. Once he had removed the panel, Marbles climbed down the ladder he had used to reach the panel. As soon as he was back of the ground, Marbles received a text message from Abel. It read, "Demon is going nuts! Dad hasn't got her down yet. Dad got here 5 minutes ago. She can go about 45 more minutes. If you need another distraction by then let me know." There was the second miracle.

Marbles smiled. He could always rely on his brother. He also owed this Demon girl big time. Marbles turned to face the others.

"Right now we have forty five minutes before my father gets here. If need be we can get more time. I have strong faith that this panel holds the microchip that contains Motherboard. All that needs to be done now is to figure out which chip it is."

"But how do we determine that?" Matt asked.

"A program scan; I shall place this panel into a scanner that will detect which microchip contains Motherboard's system file."

"Great! Let's do this!" Jackie said.

To that they all agreed. They all make their way back to the housing sector where Marbles would take the housing sector into his personal lab where the scanner was located. On the way there, a thought crossed Ada's mind.

"Matt, Jackie, Inez, you've been here what would amount to be a full day in your world. What about your families? Where do they think you are?"

"Our families think we're with Matt's cousin on a camping trip." Inez answered.

"What about your cousin, Matt?" Ada inquired.

"Maye is at her boyfriend's house. They're on the same hockey team and even though the season hasn't started they train together a couple times a week. Anyway, Maye's spending as much time as she can before he has to leave for his next mission," Matt explained.

"Mission?" Marbles inquired.

"Her boyfriend is a member of the Abnu Blackops in the Hidden Leaf Village. He has only a few missions left before he can retire into Special Ops. Just like Maye did."  
"I remember my time in the Blackops," Marbles said. "He wants to retire so he can take missions when he wants to, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. He wants to be able to spend more time with Maye. You were an Abnu?" Matt said.  
"Yes, as was Ada."

Matt was certainly surprised at this. His cousin had told him how rough the missions were so he was surprised that Ada had once been a member.

"I remember it well my dear," Ada said to Marbles. "But Matt, if your cousin is in charge of the three of you, where does she think you are?"

"This is the crazy part," Matt started. After a few odd looks from the others, Inez chimed in.

"Two weekends ago Maye took us on a trip. She said it was to one of her favorite places."  
"Where was it?" Ada wanted to know.

"Urbata, the hub for active youth; people from all over go to Radopolis just to visit Urbata."

"Ah yes, a lot of people go there I hear." Ada said.

"So your cousin knew about Cyberspace?" Digit questioned.

"Yes, she did," Matt said. "As it turns out she's been in and around Cyberspace most of her life. But the really cool thing is that Maye is totally cool about us coming here."

"That's very impressive. Does she check in with you or vice versa?" Dr. Marbles wanted to know.

"Yes, she does check up on me and I'm sure she'll be calling before long." *beep* "See? There's a text from her now."

"Checking in?" Slider asked.

"In a way," Matt answered. "She says: 'T got called out on emergency mission. I'm at a colleagues apartment so if you need anything call. I shall be running from the annual nightmare.'"

"Annual nightmare?" Inez asks.

"Rabies shots," Matt answers. "Maye is super terrified of needles."

"Aren't rabies shots for dogs," Digits questions.

"Your cousin is a shape shifter, isn't she? " Marbles wondered.

"Yeah, she is a spirit wolf but is also a werewolf. The kind of werewolf that can shift at any time; not just at a full moon."

"I see," Marbles said. Marbles then thought of Demon. Abel said she was a werewolf in need of her rabies shot as well. 'It must be a coincidence.' He thought. 'Although how often do the same circumstances present themselves?' That was all that Marbles thought about that.

The group now reached the housing sector where Marbles immediately retreated into his lab to put the panel into the canner. As soon as the scanner was set to search for Motherboard's system code, Marbles left the lab and went into his study. He strode over to the large mahogany desk where he opened the top right hand drawer and removed a small, black velvet box. Marbles opened the box and looked at its contents but quickly closed the box as he heard Ada's voice approach the study. As her voice got closer Marbles shoved the little box into his pocket. A moment later Ada walked into the study.

"Love, I want you to take a look at Inez's ankle. It is very swollen from her fall last night." Ada requested.

"Alright, I will right now." Marbles replied.

"Good, I already took her into the examining room."

"Wonderful. Why don't you spend some time with the others while I help Inez?"

"That sounds fine but don't spend too much time away from me, Doctor."

"Yes, milady."

Dr. Marbles left for the examining room and Lady Lovelace left to talk with the others in the living room. Meanwhile, in the Northern Frontier, Hacker's plan was coming to shape.

~The Northern Frontier~

"That's it! Yes, my plan is coming to shape!" Hacker said as he put the finishing touches on his plan for revenge.

On the table in front of Hacker laid a laser hand gun that looked like a pistol. In the corner sat a monstrous laser of destruction. With a wicked grin Hacker thought of the chaos he would soon rain down upon his enemies. As Hacker went into the cockpit of the Grim Wreaker from his lab he took a look at his masterpiece. Against the wall was a large monitor and keyboard next to a strange device. The device was strange. It looked like a glass curio cabinet filled with microchips, computer boards, and wires, with an amber colored jewel in the center. At the top of the device was a small satellite antenna. This was the device that had shut Motherboard down.

"Those brats haven't a clue what hit them. This, my most brilliant invention, shut Motherboard down without a sound!" Hacker reminisced. He thought about how flawlessly his plan had gone.

_The building of the device has gone off flawlessly. Not even Buzz or Delete had messed up this plan. After the device was built, Hacker needed only one thing: A raw piece of cyber amber. The raw cyber jewel could transmit and amplify powerful signals. Cyber amber could only be found in the cyber pine forests on Radopolis. Hacker went there and chopped down pine trees until he found the jewel. Hacker found the jewel in the third tree he chopped down. That was when the Cybersquad had shown up._

_The Cybersquad had shown up and immediately demanded why Hacker was there. Hacker had sweet talked his way out of the situation as he discreetly slipped the piece of cyber amber into his pocket. Once the Cybersquad had left, Hacker quickly retreated back to the Grim Wreaker and quickly placed the amber into the device and turned it on. The device then released a signal that had shut Motherboard down. Right after, he paid the Princess of Parallelograms a visit then took over Control Central…. _

"Ah, it's god to be evil!" Hacker exclaimed. "Buzz! Delete! Get out here this instant!"

Buzz and Delete quickly scurried into the cockpit to face their boss.

"Yeah, boss?" Delete asked.

"I want you to memorize these instructions. They are simple to understand so even you two dunce buckets shouldn't screw this up when the time comes."

"What is all this for?" Buzz asked.

"You shall see, my hallow minded henchmen. Now we shall set coursed for Motherboard Control Central!"

Hacker set off for Control Central, ready for his revenge. No one at Control Central knew what was coming for them. . . .


	7. ToI Teaser  Explination

Hi guys, Kawaii Stella here. I am so sorry I have not updated in such a long time! Please forgive me! I have had so much work with school and my cousin's getting married and I have had a major case of writer's block! It sucks. But, I am over my block and now I have to get a big oral speech out of the way (probably presenting next Wednesday) then I will be posting again! The first thing I will update is Things Unknown continuing with a short story about Abel's distraction. But to bide the time I have typed ya'll a teaser for the sequel to Things Unknown, Tales of Infinity which was originally posted in one of my deviantArt journals. ( .com) Here is the teaser I hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CYBERCHASE BUT INFI IS MINE!

Tales of Infinity Teaser—BY Kawaii Stella

She had to run. That much was clear. To save herself was to be able to one day go back and save her family from those horrid beasts. Through a portal she went and that is where everything went wrong. That is when most everything went blank. When the girl landed she could only remember very little of her past. Everything was vague. An odd man approached her as everything was fuzzy. The green man pointed some kind of advice at her and fired it. She could speak no more. All she could do was hide under this large tree in this strange place.

The chief technician for Motherboard ran through the forest of a cybersite trying to flee a pack of cyber jaguars. He had crossed too far into their territory. He jumped down off of a cliff onto a shelf halfway down. Seeing that the man was out of their reach, the jaguars went away. The man let out a sigh of relief as he began to repel off of the shelf and onto the forest floor. He needed to find some kind of mineral in the forest for Motherboard and had no time to waste so he began running through the forest, looking for the cybermineral. He ran past many large trees, but something made him stop just as he passed one of them. Rather, someBODY caught his eye. A small being was curled up under the large cyber tree, shaking. The man walked towards the person and crouched down to their level and asked if he was alright. The person lifted their head to look at the man and he saw that the person was a girl. A girl who'd apparently been crying if the mascara smudges were any indication. The man asked the girl again if she were alright and she only mouthed words. The man answered back with a confused gaze and the girl mouthed again, slowly, 'please help me.' "You can't talk," the man said and the girl's head drooped and shoulders began to shake as she began to cry again. "Hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok. What happened to your voice?" he asked. In the dirt on the ground the girl wrote 'STOLEN'. The man looked at the girl and said, "Don't worry, I'll help you get your voice back... Oh I don't know your name," That's when he noticed the small blue chord with a silver infinity symbol around the girl's left wrist. "The symbol for infinity." He said, looking at the bracelet. "May I call you Infi? (Pronounced in fee) You know, short for Infinity?" The girl nodded then looked at the man with a questioning look. "Oh, yes, that's right, you don't know my name either. My name is Dr. Marbles. Come on, Infi, let's go get your voice back. And so Infi and Dr. Marbles set off on their greatest adventure yet.

**A/N: Who is this Infi girl? Where did she come from? What happened to her? Find out in Tales of Infinity! Coming Soon! **

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Demon's Annual Nightmare

**A/N: HI GUYS! I know it has been way too long! Thanks for the response to the Tales of Infinity trailer! It made me happy :) Here is Demon's Annual Nightmare. This is where I said I'd be after ch 6 and the teaser. Next chapter we'll see what's going on with Dr. Marbles and the Cybersquad. (Hint: Things are gonna heat up) I'm out of school for the summer so now I'll have a lot more time to write. There is an outtake so yea. Please read and review.! Love, Kawaii Stella!**

**Thank you if you get which anime Abel's from!**

Things Unknown

By: Kawaii Stella

Short Story:

Demon's Annual Nightmare

~Vatican, Rome, Another Dimension; Abel Nightroad's Apartment within the Grand Vatican's walls, Apartment 6C Top Floor

Abel NIghtroad had just gotten a frantic phone call from his little brother, Marbles. Marbles needed a distraction to occupy their father until he could fix Motherboard. Due to an annoying mood, Demon, a colleague of Abel's, was the distraction Abel needed. It was time for Demon's yearly rabies shot and she was terrified of needles.

At four eleven and ninety five pounds Demon did not look intimidating at all. However, those ninety five pounds were mostly muscle on the sixteen year old girl. This petite blonde was a trained fighter in many different styles, including: Karate, Kung-Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, she had mastered multiple chakras, fire bending, she was a Jonin, and a special class member of the Abnu Blackops. Not to mention she played hockey and could handle a gun. In most situations, Demon wouldn't flinch in the eyes of danger. Except for when she had to get a shot.

Demon had gone to Abel's apartment after her beau had gotten called out on a mission. Now, she sat on the couch in Abel's living room munching on some beef jerky. Demon had been in the spare bedroom, her room, listening to music when Abel had come in and turned off her stereo, taking her by surprise. Abel is a traveling priest for the Vatican, although in this universe the Vatican could be more like a Baptist church in some circumstance, but was a holy place nonetheless.

The universe where Abel and Demon worked for the Vatican was more futuristic yet simplistic version of our modern day Earth. However, there were battles and attacks between strong countries, so a special task force was assembled by the Vatican to control, prevent, or solve problems mentioned before. Abel and Demon belonged to this force.

Because Demon's boyfriend had been called to work, she was not in a very pleasant mood. In hopes of getting a random paycheck, Demon was decked out in her Vatican work clothes that she had customized herself. You see, Demon wasn't about to wear a wimple and a dress and robes like nuns or other female staff normally did. (NO offense to any nuns!) Instead, she wore a more flattering, feminine version of what the male priests wore. So today, Demon wore black dress shoes, black dress slacks, a low cut shirt that looked like sleeveless turtleneck with part of the front cut out so to show a little femininity and style. Depending on the weather, her mood, or style she was feeling, Demon would sometimes wear a shirt similar to the one she was wearing only long sleeved, or a classy blazer or dorm jacket or even a clack like the male priests wore. Then, as accessories, she wore her white gloves, metal wrist bands, a knife strapped to her right calf under her slacks and a gun in its holster around her waist. The only reason she bothered was because the Vatican paid good money. A fact that Abel found wonderful after Demon changed his clerical vow to no profanity within Vatican walls from his previous vow of poverty. Demon discovered how much they could pay when she stumbles upon some two years ago.

_FLASHBACK: _

_Demon had been traveling the dimensions when she came across the Vatican. It was late when she found it so she would wait until the next day to check it out more thoroughly. But before she headed to her hotel she saw a help wanted sign, a sign that put her on one wacky roller coaster. You see, that night at her hotel, Demon watched one of her all-time favorite movies, __The Blues Brothers__. As she watched the movie, she was hit with an idea, one that wouldn't hurt to try. So the next morning Demon donned her Elwood Blues suit and pinned her hair under her hat and grabbed her sunglasses and went to the Vatican's human resource office. There, she said one of the most famous lines from the movie (edited for a single person): "Ma'am, I'm on a mission for God."_

_That one line got her a job, and a good paying one at that. Her task was a simple one, as it was written out on a small slip of paper. With that slip of paper she received her uniform, a dress, tights, and a wimple._

_'Like there's any way I'll wear that!' Demon thought to herself, but didn't saw aloud for the fear of losing her new job._

_Her job was a simple one, to retrieve a file of information from an enemy camp. The mission went smoothly. Except for her dress being destroyed, which she fixed when she got back to headquarters and made her new uniform. It was in the supply area she met Abel. As she struggled to carry her new clothes and such to her new apartment, which she'd share with someone else, she bumped into Abel Nightroad for the first time. He had gone into the supply center to get some new pants. After helping her pick up the box she had dropped; Abel offered to help Demon to her new apartment only to find she was his new roommate! They had become fast friends after that._

_Because her job had been attained so randomly, Demon figured that there could be a random chance of getting a paycheck today._

BACK TO CURRENT DAY:

Today had been a sucky day for Demon. Forced to go to Abel's place because her beau had gotten called into work was not a t the top of her "Things She Wanted to Do Today" List.

As she went into Abel's apartment his phone rang so Demon went into her room to give him some privacy. She was in there for about ten minutes before she forgot what she was doing in the first place. So, she turned on her stereo to "Beat It" featuring John Mayer and blasted it, only to be shut off by Abel moments later. That led to the whole brew ha ha of stealing the phone and whatnot. Once she sat down on the couch and calmed down. Abel's distraction plan started to roll. It started with a call to his father.

"Hello?" Sartorius answered.

"Dad? I need your help with something."

"What do you need help with?"

"You know my colleague Demon?"

"The small shape shifter girl? "

"Yes, that's her. Well, you see, it's time for her annual rabies vaccination and she is afraid of needles."

"Let me guess. You want me to administer the injection?  
"Please, Dad?"

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes. Then I have to go to Cyberspace to check on Marbles."

"Okay, thanks Dad!"

Abel then got off the phone to try and to get Demon to cooperate. He went into the living room and said:

"Hey Demon! What's up?"

"I heard your conversation with your dad," Demon said.

"Yeah… about that. I know you hate shots but I need you help to help my little brother."

"The one I yelled at over the phone earlier?"

"Yes, that one."

"I'm not gonna help you all willy-nilly. I need compensation for my pain and suffering."

"Fine. Fifty dollars."

"Seventy-five."

"Deal."

They shook hands and Abel told Demon what she needed to do.

"You need to draw out this fight as long as you can. If I need you to make another distraction I'll let you know."

"O.K."

Minutes later Sartorius showed up to give Demon her vaccination. He greeted his eldest son and inquired where Demon was.

"She's on the couch watching a pre-season hockey game," Abel told his father.

"Alright, I'll…" Sartorius started only to be cut off by the intercom doorbell.

"Oh! Pizza's here! I'll go and get it while you two chat."

"You ordered pizza? From where?" Demon yelled from the living room.

"Casey's," Abel told her.

"Yeah-uh!" She exclaimed before going back to watching her hockey game.

"Well, I'm going to get the pizza then," Abel said as he went outside to get the pizza.

Sartorius went into the living room to greet Demon.

"Hello, Miss Demon. How are you this afternoon?"

"Oh, hi, Sartorius. I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Watching hockey today, are you? Who's playing?"

"Pittsburgh and Philadelphia. It's almost first period intermission."

"I see. My youngest son is a Detroit Red Wings fan."

"That's cool. They're a pretty good team."

"Indeed. I see your hair is black and purple now."

"Yep. It turned black on its own. I added the purple streaks."

"I see," Sartorius said. After several moments of very awkward silence, Sartorius turned to face Demon and said,

"Demon, you do know why I'm here, don't you?"

"I do NOT need anger management!" She yelled as she jumped up from the couch.

"No, that's not what I'm here for so please calm down. I'm here to help you take care of a yearly matter."

"A yearly matter?"

"Yes, Demon," Sartorius starts as he reaches into the small medical bag he had brought with him. "I'm here today to give you your annual rabies vaccination." He says, revealing a rather large syringe.

"No! Oh Lord, please no! Not that!" Demon begs.

"I'm sorry," Sartorius said, stepping towards Demon. "It has to be done."

"I'm not going down without a fight," she yells, running into another part of the apartment, Sartorius following in pursuit.

He tracked her into the laundry room where she was hiding atop a cabinet, a glass vase within reach. Sartorius spotted her easily, only to be greeted with a glass vase flying towards his face. The fight had begun.

The sound of things shattering alerted Abel that his plan was in full swing. He sat outside the front door, eating the pizza, listening to the mayhem inside. Abel let the insanity go on for nearly an hour before he went back inside. By the time Abel went in, Demon was starting to tire. This showed because Sartorius had Demon pinned against the sofa.

"Abel, there you are! Come help me!" His father commanded him. Abel held her down but knew they needed another distraction. He leaned in near her ear and told her he needed more time. Demon knew what to do.

"Please, Demon. This has gone on for long enough! Let me give you shot," Sartorius begs in an exasperated tone.

"Fine," Demon conceded and stuck out her arm, shaking like a leaf out of fear.

"No, honey, not there," Sartorius said.

"Oh God, how humiliating!" Demon said as she realized what Sartorius meant.

With shaking hands she undid her belt and lowered her pants and braced for the pain. Sartorius gave the shot quickly, ending this hour long ordeal in a couple of minutes. Demon heard Abel snicker at her while her pants were down and she told him,

"Why don't you kiss it while they're down?" She said with malice in her voice. Your brother needs more time to stall him?" She asks , pointing to Sartorius after refastening her pants.

"I'm sorry about all this Sartorius. You're a really nice guy," She says to him with a guilty look on her face.

"I knew you were afraid of needles, so why would you be sorry?" Sartorius asks, then sees why.

Demon pulls her right fist back and quickly decks Sartorius in the face. He falls to the floor with a thud. Demon crouches down to check on him. She gives him a good shake and said:

"He'll be out for a few hours. I want my money now. By the way, where's the pizza?"

"Oh, I ate it outside while I was waiting for you to finish," Abel said.

"You jerk."

Abel paid Demon and proceeds to send a message to his brother, telling his brother that he has at least a couple more hours.

**OUTTAKE! I DID NOT WRITE THIS! THIS WAS WRITTEN BY COMMANDER KELLER! I KNOW IT IS WEIRD, BUT IF YOU'D PLEASE, IN YOUR COMMENT FOR THIS CHAPTER, RATE HIM NORMAL, WEIRD, CRAZY, PSYCO, OR WTF. THANK YOU. I KNOW THAT THIS IS A LITTLE INAPROPRIATE, BUT HE WROTE THIS, I KID YOU NOT, IN MATH CLASS LIKE A MONTH OR TWO AGO. I PROMISED THAT I'D PUT IT IN HERE. IF I GET A LOT OF NASTY REVIEWS FOR THIS LITTLE OUTTAKE I WILL TAKE IT DOWN. I LIKE THE SAYING 'IF YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING NICE, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL.' IF YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING MEAN, PM IT TO ME. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE WEIRDNESS BEGIN! (Don't forget to rate!) I'm starting from earlier in the story so it makes sense.**

Because Demon's boyfriend had been called to work, she was not in a very good mood. In hopes of getting a random paycheck, Demon was decked out in {Start outtake} with a dead baby picture on her shirt saying "LOL". An old woman, with white fluffy hair put into a fro like all old hags do, came walking up to Demon where she then said: "You know that shirt is very offensive. Back in my day…" She was quickly and sharply cut off by a Cessna 170 plane crashing through the wall of their 4 floor apartment. Commander Brent Keller then stepped out of the trashed heap of the plane singing "Let's bomb Iran…Just like Japan…" to himself. "Oh sorry about that old heifer," Brent said as he pointed to the crushed, bleeding, mutilated body lying underneath the planes scrap hull. "Couldn't find an open baby hospital to crash in to…" Demon just stared in utter confusion. "Well have a nice day!" Brent cheerfully said as he began to walk off "and sorry about the mess." As he walked off he continued singing "Let's Bomb Iran" to the tune of "Barbara Ann" by the Beach Boys.

**Yeahhh…. That's Brent for you. Wanna know where he'll be next? It'll be in You Can't Escape. Thanks for putting up with this! **


	9. Found

**A/N: Alright, everyone knows the drill. I don't own Cyberchase, plain and simple. If you have not heard of it then it's mine. Some characters I borrowed from other shows, the deal with them is that I only borrowed their appearance and maybe career. Their new personality is of my creation. As is this plotline. I'm sorry to all my awesome readers that I have not updated this in forever, but here it is and the next few chapters will be here on August 17th. Thanks in advance for the reviews! On with the show! ~Kawaii Stella**

**10/7/2011: They age at which Marbles went to college changed. I had to do it so the Insanity plot could work...**

Things Unknown

By: Kawaii Stella

Chapter 7

Found

Dr. Marbles walked down the hall to the medical examination room. It was a relief knowing he had the panel, but that was only one hurdle cleared. Yet so many still stood in his way. There was little doubt that Hacker would make another appearance soon, so Marbles would need to be on top guard.

Inez was waiting patiently in a chair in the examination room when Dr. Marbles walked in.

"Hello, Inez. I hear that your ankle is swollen," Dr. Marbles said.

"It is swollen but only a little bit," Inez informed him.

"Let's see about that. Hop up on the exam table so I can take a look," Dr. Marbles instructed, his back turned to Inez as he laid out a few tools.

Inez tried to hop onto the table but failed. An "Ouch" escaped her lips as her ankle throbbed with pain.

"Uh-oh. I think that ankle is quite a bit sore. Let me help you up," Marbles said as he lifted Inez onto the table.

"Thanks," Inez said.

"You're welcome. Alright, Inez, which foot hurts?" Dr. Marbles asked as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"My right foot."

"Okay, shoe and sock off please. My, your ankle is indeed swollen. This happened when you slipped in that puddle last night, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did." Inez conceded.

"Dr. Marbles' examination didn't take long. After a few minutes he wrapped up Inez's ankle in a brace and gave her a few aspirin for the pain.

Inez got down from the table and put her show back on as Dr. Marbles tidied up. As he did, his head began to spin. His eyes got wide and turned from brown to a glowing purple. He was having a vision of the future. Marbles hadn't had a vision in a long time. The vision was sketchy, unusual for a full-blooded psychic. He could only make out two things: a gun and a girl whom he didn't know nor had ever seen. Then it was all gone and his mind cleared. Inez noticed that he was sort of doubled over.

"Are you alright, Dr. Marbles?" Inez asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm alright. Just thinking about things; Ready to go meet up with the others?"

"Yes. By the way, why did you leave medical practice if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. You see, I graduated from med school at fifteen. That was eleven years ago when most sixteen year-olds would've been worrying about getting their drivers licenses. I was enrolled in Cyber-Princeton's Advanced School of Medicine when I was twelve so I could head right out into the field. I loved being a doctor; don't get me wrong, being able to help people every day was amazing. I was just too young. Being a full-fledged doctor meant that I would have to settle down and give up a lot of things. At sixteen, I just want ready to do that just yet. So I decided to go back to school about a year after taking the Hippocratic Oath. Another year later I was certified technician and took my father's position here."

"Wow, that's amazing. I don't think I'd be able to settle down completely at sixteen either. Do you ever think about going back to medicine full time?" Inez wanted to know.

"Do I think about going back full time? Sure I do; but I know that won't happen in the foreseeable future. That's why I help out at the hospital when I can."

"That's really cool."

During the conversation the two had made their way to the living room where the others were sitting around, talking casually. As Marbles and Inez walked in the room everything seemed to be okay. Everyone seemed optimistic and cheerful. Marbles sat with Ada on the loveseat and Inez sat between Matt and Jackie on the sectional. Marbles received a picture message from Abel. He opened it and read the title text. It read: 'You have a couple more hours- Abel.' Marbles scrolled down and saw his father passed out on the floor of Abel's apartment. Marbles wanted to know what on Earth had happened but he knew he'd find out soon enough. There was another question he wanted to know the answer to, but couldn't find the right words. Thinking about questions, Dr. Marbles knew he wasn't the only one who had questions to ask. However, just as Dr. Marbles was going to see what questions the others had a chime rand through the sector. The wait was over.

"There it is!" Marbles exclaimed.

"What, Doc? What is it?" Digit asked.

"We found Motherboard!"

"With that, Dr. Marbles, Ada, Digit, and Slider ran to the lab. Matt went ahead to the Control Room to wait for the others. Jackie and Inez went into the kitchen to get a drink before they went to join up with Matt.

Inez and Jackie opened the double door fridge and grabbed out a couple cans of soda. Before they closed the fridge doors, the two noticed a small wine rack at the bottom; the wine rack held a few bottles of various wines.

"Ooh, I bet that Dr. Marbles and Lady L drink there when they have romantic evenings together," Jackie whispered.

"I'm sure they do, they are adults after all," Inez said.

"Let's see which kinds they like," Jackie said.

"Alright, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

So the girls took a single bottle at a time, examined it, and then set it back right where it had been before. The wines were fairly fancy, but were ones the girls had heard of before, like Chardonnay, various red and white wines, and some Pinot. The last bottle they looked at, however, was not something they'd heard of before. The label took Inez and Jackie aback.

"Inez," Jackie began. "Does this label say what I think it says?"

"It says 'Blood Wine'."

"That's what I thought," Jackie squeaked.

"It can't be real, can it? I mean this type of thing shouldn't even exist. It must be a prank of some sort."

"I sure hope you're right, Inez."

They put the bottle back and closed the fridge, leaving to meet Matt, forgetting all about their sodas. That little bottle had stirred some more questions in Jackie and Inez's heads. Questions like what exactly was that blood wine and just why it was in Dr. Marbles' fridge. However, they feared the answer to those questions, so they dared not asked them. When they met up with Matt, Inez told him and Jackie what Dr. Marbles had told her."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Matt said once Inez had finished.

"It is astonishing, but it still leaves a few unanswered questions," Jackie said.

"Like why does he hide his appearance, and why does he not want his father to help in this situation." Matt said.

Inez gave Jackie a look that said 'I don't think it's a good idea to tell Matt about the bottle of blood wine right now.'

Jackie nodded in understanding and agreement. Then Digit came flying in.

"Guys! This is it! The Doc found her!" Digit exclaimed.

"Well what are they waiting for?" asked Matt.

"Chill out, chill out! They're coming now!" Digit exclaimed.

~The Grim Wreaker~

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hacker exclaimed.

"Gee, Buzzy," Delete said. "The boss sure does seem happy."

"Yeah, he's a lot better than he was last night, eh, Dee Dee. "

"Boys! Get ready!" Hacker exclaimed.

"Ready for what, Boss?" Delete asked.

"To take back what should be rightfully ours my henchmen!"

"You mean complete domination over Cyberspace?" Buzz asked.

"Indeed so, Buzz," Hacker said then gasped. "It's my lucky day! Look who it is!" Hacker smiled as he looked at the monitor.

The monitor showed a tall man, thin, with short blue hair walking into the housing sector of Control Central. His hair was dark blue in the back with light blue in the front with a patch of grey white in the middle. (Please go to my deviantArt page to see a picture of what I'm talking about. I can give this description better in drawing than I can in words. Please visit .com to see my art as BlondeWolf16)

"I've not seen him in eons. I can't believe that he actually cut his hair after all this time….. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that he will fetch a hefty sum."

"But what if we can't capture him?" Delete questioned.

"Then we get someone close to him. He's a king, and an extremely wealthy one at that. Either way, we get money out of him!" Hacker said and laughed manically. "Get the laser ready boys! It's time for revenge! Now we wait for the perfect moment to strike. If they don't succumb to my demands, then they shall fall victim to the power of my disintegration ray!"


	10. Revenge

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that I said that I wouldn't post again until the 17****th****, but I finished writing this chapter today and I feel that it is so good that it needed to be posted ASAP. I feel that it is really good! You will NEVER expect what will happen at the end of the chapter! I'm an evil genius mwahahahahaha. Also, I want to wish my best friend, Elena McVoy, a very happy 17****th**** birthday tomorrow, August 9****th****. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Of course I don't own Cyberchase, just this plotline. Enjoy this chapter!**

Things Unknown

Chapter 8

Revenge

~Control Central~

"Here they come!" Digit said.

Moments later Dr. Marbles, Ada, and Slider all entered the control room. Dr. Marbles held a device with a cord attached to it.

"Alright, everyone," Dr. Marbles began. "We've retrieved Motherboard's data from the panel."

"Then we transferred the data into this storage/transfer device which will then be used to send Motherboard back into the mainframe." Ada finished for him.

"How long will that take," Slider asked.

"About then to fifteen minutes," Dr. Marbles answered. "And I feel that there is only a small chance of something going wrong."

"Excellent! What are you waiting for? Bring her back!" Matt exclaimed.

With that, Dr. Marbles plugged the cord into Motherboard's mainframe and typed in some codes and then the screen changed from the swirling medallion with the Shovat family crest on it to a loading screen.

"Now it's just a matter of time," Dr. Marbles said as the load bar slowly crept to ten percent. Then a crash rang out from outside the Control Room.

"What was that?" Inez asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Ada said then left the room.

Then a voice rang out from the housing sector.

"Marbles! Where are you?"

"Who was that?" Jackie asked, but Marbles did not have time to reply.

"There you are, son." Sartorious said.

"Oh, hello, father," Marbles replied with a fake smile. "Children, this is my father, Sartorious. "

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Nice to see you again, Digit."

Marbles, upon noticing a light bruise over his father's left cheekbone asked, "Erm, Dad? Why do you have a bruise under your left eye?"

"Your brother's colleague punched me after a rather difficult time of giving her her rabies shot. Apparently I was out for a few hours; for such a small girl she can hit. When I came to she was sitting next to me, having already put a pillow under my head. The poor thing was almost in tears, she kept saying 'I'm so sorry! Abel paid me to do it! Please let me heal your eye!' So she healed my eye and then left. Your brother is in deep trouble. I don't know why Abel paid that girl to make a fuss, but he'll pay for it."

"I wonder why? I wouldn't think Abel to try something like that. Anyways, why are you here, father?" Marbles asked.

"You know why, Marbles. I saw that the control levels were low so I came to investigate. However I see now you've gotten the system to reboot, so everything must be okay…."

"You would think that, wouldn't you, Sartorious, or, should I say, Your Royal Highness?" Sneered Hacker with an evil grin as he strode into the room.

"Hacker," Sartorious said coldly, wisely controlling his temper. "I would say that it's nice to see you again but then I'd be lying through my teeth. Why are you here?"

"To take back what is rightfully mine," Hacker said.

"Now what would that be?" Sartorious asked.

"Control of Cyberspace, of course. All you need to do is leave here with these brats and go back to your own country." Hacker said with a slick grin.

"This world is not yours to control and you are in no position to command me to do anything, Hacker. The cards do not read in your favor. It is you who would do well to leave here." Sartorious countered.

The monitored read that loading had reached twenty-five percent.

Hacker's face flushed red in anger and he said, "Just because you are a royal, you think you are so high and mighty, but you're not. And you cannot say that the cards are not in my favor, because I have a large bargaining chip that will make you give me what I want."

"What would that be?' Marbles inquired.

"I'll show you," Hacker said as he walked through the door. "But I must tell you beforehand that the bargaining chip is not a what, but rather a who." He then pulled out the laser handgun and stepped through the door, Taking his "bargaining chip" from Delete. He then shouted, "If you don't five me what I want, complete domination over Cyberspace, then…." Hacker walked back through the door. "She gets it!"

Everyone gasped as they saw what Hacker had. He had Lady Lovelace in his arm with her hands tied behind her back. Scarier yet was that Hacker's gun was now placed to her temple.

"Ada!" Marbles and his father gasped at the same time.

"Now you see why you should succumb to my demands! As an added bonus, for me of course, if you don't do as I say, you all die as well!" Hacker said and laughed pointing to the large disintegration ray sticking out from the Grim Wreaker.

"Hacker, don't do anything rash," Sartorious pleaded. "No lives need to be lost."

"None will be lost if you give me control of Cyberspace," Hacker said. "Now what will it be, your highness? Death or a change of power? I believe that I will be kind and let you deliberate with the others, but don't take too long!"

So they all huddled up to discuss the situation. They had to make a plan.

"Dad, we have to save her!" Marbles whined.

"I'm aware of that son, but we have to find a way to do that without giving up Motherboard and getting ourselves killed."

"There has to be some way to do that, right?" Jackie asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, there are a couple possibilities, but we must choose the one that is the most undetectable, until it is too late for Hacker to do anything rash that could hurt us."

"Dad, I've got it!" Whispered Marbles excitedly, smiling at his father.

"That's brilliant son! Excellent work!" Sartorious complimented his son.

The others, however did not know what the unspoken plan was. As Slider began to ask what this plan was, Hacker grew a little too impatient and decided to up the ante a little.

"You all are taking too long! So speed you up, I'm going to raise the ante and do this!" Hacker yelled as he pulled a small device from his cloak pocket. The device was a small tractor beam that would pull its target to the user. Hacker pointed it straight at Jackie and as he fired it, she flew straight at him, unable to stop.

Sartorious lunged for her, but she slipped from his grasp.

Hacker pushed her towards Ada and addressed the others.

"Time's up. Let's hear your decision."

Sartorious looked to his son. When Marbles nodded he proceeded.

Sartorious looked at Hacker, and his usually bright purple eyes turned dark as he sighed and said, "You win Hacker, I'll give you control of Cyberspace."

**A/N: What! Yes be shocked, very shocked. But I can't tell you what happens next! You will just have to wait until the 17****th****! Please Review! ~ Love, Kawaii Stella. 3 **


	11. Deception

A/N: Alright everyone! I know the update was to come on the 17th, but to make up for that I have a three, yes I said three, chapter update! I'm fairly sure that chapter twelve will be the last chapter but do not fret. Tales of Infinity will keep you on edge! Obviously I don't own Cyberchase. Ok, please read, review, and enjoy!

Things Unknown

Chapter 9

Deception

"What!" Everyone, Ada included, gasped.

"I'm glad you see things my way, Sartorious," Hacker said. "Now, how do you want to do this?"

"Simple, first my son and I will enter our security codes into the system to begin the shutdown process. Then Marbles will get the security chip and give it to you so you may destroy it to guarantee that Motherboard isn't coming back. Then, you give Ada and Jackie back, and leave for the Northern Frontier."

"Deal, now start. Your friends will be waiting up on the balcony."

"Fine," Marbles said as he turned to the control panel, his father besides him.

On a small 13 inch screen a dialogue box popped up. It showed spots for two separate passwords. Sartorious typed in his and Marbles followed suit. Then a little red button with the word "FIRE" popped up/ After Marbles hit another, smaller, button the screen went dark. Then Sartorious hit the "FIRE" button and a little count down began. Marbles took a small, square chip and walked towards Hacker.

"Here's the security chip, you fiend." Marbles hissed.

"Thank you boy. This is the smartest thing you've ever done bubblehead," Hacker sneered.

From th balcony, Buzz and Delete cheered for their boss as he yanked the chip from Dr. Marbles' hand.

"Way to go boss!" The two henchmen cheered. "You're finally supreme ruler of Cyberspace," Buzz yelled down.

"Not a moment too soon either, my henchmen," Hacker responded.

"You have whit you want now, Hacker," Sartorious said. "Now release the ladies."

"Oho, aren't you getting testy, your highness," Hacker snickered. "Your accent is coming through quite clearly now but that doesn't matter not. Anyway, I'll release them as soon as I am back on the Wreaker."

"Then leave," Marbles said.

"Very well, I bid you all adieu." Hacker said then left for the Grim Wreaker.

All eyes were now upon Dr. Marbles and his father. Digit was the first one to ask, "Why did you give her up?"

"Shush…. Not now Digit." Marbles chastised the cybird.

Hacker was now back on his ship and had demanded that Buzz return to the shop as well. That left Delete guarding the two hostages. Hacker then came over the Wreaker's loudspeaker.

"Alright, you may now have your little friends back now. Let 'em go, Delete!"

Delete released them but not in the expected way. Instead of just untying their hand restraints and letting the ladies walk away, he released them of his restraints them pushed them over the balcony!

In the blink of an eye, Sartorious and Marbles dashed towards them inhumanly fast towards Jackie and Ada. Then they leaped thirty five feet into the air, Marbles catching Ada and Sartorious catching Jackie. The men landed gently on the floor and placed the girls on their feet. Hacker wasn't too pleased with the outcome of the fall, but he had a backup plan. When Delete had made it back to the Grim Wreaker, Hacker announced his next plan to the group over the loudspeaker.

"Aww, how sad," Hacker mocked. "You landed unhurt. But I have news for you! You are all about to die."


	12. Evading Death

Things Unknown

Chapter 10

Evading Death

"What?" Jackie nearly screamed.

"Why would you kill us now," began Ada, clinging to Marbles. "They've done what you've asked. Hacker, you need not slaughter us!"

"Ada is right, Hacker," Sartorious said. "Just leave here and go back to the Northern Frontier without killing us. You already have control of Cyberspace."

"Please don't kill us, Hacker," Inez, who had grabbed Matt's hand, pleaded for her life.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Hacker said, putting a thoughtful tone into his voice.

"Really?" The group said.

"No!" Hacker laughed. "You're all going to die in T-minus three minutes!"

"No, no we will not die in three minutes," Dr. Marbles said, defiant.

"Why is that, bubblehead?"

"Simple, Hacker, your disintegration ray isn't going to work. You may say that it's going to work, but I say your bluffing!" Marbles answered.

"Why would in not work!" Hacker demanded.

"Simple, Hacker," Sartorious said. "Your ray cannot function if it is frozen."

"Just how would my amazing device become frozen? And it's THE Hacker to you!" Hacker said, becoming testy.

A humming sound began to fill the control room.

"Like this!" Marbles exclaimed.

"Boys!" Hacker commanded. "Quickly, fire the ray!" He looked to the laser to see that Buzz and Delete had abandoned their posts and were looking outside at something. It mad Hacker furious. "You distasteful dunce-buckets! Fire the ray NOW!"

"Yes, boss," Delete said as he and Buzz ran to man the disintegration ray.

They fired up the cannon but it was too late. The ice rat at Control Central was already full charged. Before Buzz and Delete could fire their boss's ray, a bright ice blue beam shot straight at them and hit the dangerous disintegration ray, encasing it in a tomb of ice. The blast was so powerful it knocked the two robots back on their cans.

"We told you it could never work if it was frozen!" Marbles snickered with a grin on his face.

Marbles smug grin made Hacker see red. Hacker, on the verge of a breakdown, hatched one last crack-brain shceme of revenge. This was not over. Not by a long shot. With the gun still his Hacker's cloak pocket, he turned off the P.A. system and told his henchmen exactly what he wanted them to do.

Back in Control Central, the Cybersquad could not help but smile at Dr. Marbles and his father. Matt was the first to compliment the father-son duo.

"That was amazing!" Matt told them. "The only thing is that I don't understand why you two didn't tell us your plan."

"We were going to tell you, but then Hacker called that our time was up and took Jackie captive." Sartorious explained.

"Besides," Marbles added. "Not telling you made the situation seem all the more realistic and fooled Hacker even more."

"So we weren't in any real danger?" Slider asked. "Then were is Motherboard?"

"No, none of you were truly in any real danger. Although, we didn't expect you ladies to be pushed off the balcony," Sartorious said, slightly blushing out of embarrassment. "And Motherboard is…"

"Still never coming back!" Hacker finished as he marched into the room.

"You gave me that security chip and I have every intention to destroy it."

"Then why won't you leave and go destroy it?" Marbles countered, becoming irritated at Hacker's persistence.

"Simple, Doctor, I have to get rid of you and your stupid little team!" Hacker said and pulled out the gun once again, then took aim.

"Who to kill first?" Hacker mused with a maniacal smile on his face. He looked at each and every person in the room.

"You," he pointed the gun at Slider. "Your father was always a nuisance to me. Why let you continue that trend? It's time for you to die, Slider."

Before anyone could react, Hacker fired. Howecer, no ray hit Slider, he was still alive. Slider, who had cringed, opened his eyes to see why he still lived.

First he saw his friends look at him in astonishment then they looked to the front of the group. Slider looked to the front to see what his friends say. He saw Sartorious with his arms outstretched out in front of him projecting a glowing purple force field, from which the blast had ricocheted The blast had bounced from the force field and went straight back at Hacker, knocking the gun from his hand.

"You will not kill anyone here" Sartorious sad, raising his force field. "Now you no longer have the upper hand here. I believe it is time for you to leave."

"Make me, you brat," Hacker sneered.

"With pleasure," Sartorious said. "Care to help, son?" He asked Marbles.

With that, he and Marbles stepped forward and took their stances. They concentrated and the sound of rushing water became loud. Then two streams of water came at their command. Using a very powerful waterbending move, the duo sent Hacker into the air.

"Digit! Open the skylight," Marbles yelled.

Digit opened the skylight and Marbles and Sartorious sent him flying out the window and they froze him to the side of the Grim Wreaker.

"Buzz, Delete, get me outta here!" Hacker screamed.

"Oh, by the way, Hacker," Marbles yelled to the villain. "That 'Security Chip' is just an empty floppy disc!"

"Noooooooo!" Hacker yelled as he flew away, still frozen to the side of his ship.

"That was amazing," Ada breathed, then kissed Dr. Marbles right on the lips. He flushed bright pink in response. "Thanks to you and your father, we all evaded death today," she said gratefully.

"Although Hacker doesn't look how I thought the Angel of Death would look like," Marbles said, causing everyone to chuckle.

Then a succession of sharp beeps played and Motherboard's screen lit up. The loading bar was still there, only now it was at 99%. Everyone turned to the screen and eagerly watching it, waited for it to hit one-hundred percent. After a few, very tense moments the bar hit one hundred and the words 'Load Complete – Start Up In Process' filled the screen. Then, slightly confused but all together, Motherboard's face appeared on screen. Everyone cheered at the return of Cyberspace's leader, even though she was still plagued by the virus Hacker had given her. Upon seeing all the faces in her Control Room, Motherboard asked, "Just what in the name of Cyberspace happened?"

To everyone's surprise, Lady Ada Lovelace stepped forward and said, "I know exactly how you got shut down."


	13. The Power of Cyber Amber

A/N: Alright, last update for today. Later I may come back to post some links to my deviant art page so you can see my character art for my stories. Again, read, review, and enjoy! WARNING: Warm fuzzy moment ahead. :3

Things Unknown

Chapter 11

The Power of Cyber-Amber

Ada's statement was met with stares of amazement.

"Please tell, Lady Lovelace," Motherboard requested.

"Yes, Motherboard," Ada said and began her tale. "You see, when I left the room after hearing a shattering sound Buzz and Delete captured me. They kept me in the hall while, I assume, Hacker was giving his demands. While they held me there, Buzz and Delete couldn't help but gloat about how Hacker's satellite beam, powered by a raw piece of cyber amber, shut you down. That's how I knew what happened."

"I see," Motherboard said. "It certainly explains why Hacker was spotted on Radopolis."

"Indeed it does, Motherboard." Marbles said.

"Well, I thank each and every one of you. And, it is a nice surprise to see you here today, Sartorious." Motherboard said.

"Thank you," Sartorious said. "Although I wish that my visit had not been due to this circumstance. Well, if you will excuse me, I have other things I need to do, so I bid you all a fond farewell." Sartorious said. "It was nice meeting you, Matt, Jackie, and Inez."

"Thank you for saving me," Jackie said, extremely grateful.

"You are welcome," Sartorious told her. "Ada," he said, turning to his son's longtime girlfriend. "Don't be a stranger. You need to come and see us with Marbles more often. It was very nice to see you again." Sartorious then took Ada's right hand, kissed it, smiled and turned to walk away.

"I'll see you out, dad," Marbles said and followed his father out the door.

Motherboard's virus kept her weak, so she went into sleep mode. Ada took the rest of the gang back into the housing sector to chat while Marbles saw his father off.

"Dad…," Marbles said with a pained tone in his voice.

"What is it, son?" Sartorious clearly sensed that his son was distraught.

"I'm sorry! The reason Abel's colleague gave you a hard time was because I asked him to distract you so that I could bring back Motherboard by myself. But now I realize I couldn't have done it without your help dad, I'm so sorry!"

"Son, I forgive you. The thing I want to know is why you wanted to attempt this all on your own?"

"I wanted to do it by myself because I didn't want to disappoint you. Growing up I always admired how well you handled things; especially here. So, when you said you were coming I tried to fix everything before you got here to prove that I could do it. I wanted you to be proud of me."

"Marbles, you have nothing to prove. You are so talented, especially in your work here. I fell that you handle things here better than I did, you've always handled the situations here very well," Sartorious placed his hand on his son's shoulders. "And you have no idea how proud of you I am! No amount of words can express how proud I am of you, Marbles."

"Dad, thank you, that means so much coming from you!"

The father and son hugged each other fiercely. The bond between son and father is a strong, unbreakable one. Sadly, this heartwarming moment was broken by a wrapped package crashing through the window of the garage hangar.

~En Route to Housing Sector~

*CRASH*

"What was that!" Digit said.

"It sounded like it came from the hangar!" Ada said, suddenly wrought with a gut wrenching fear.

The group ran to the hangar to find Dr. Marbles and his dad looking at a small, crudely paper wrapped item. Dr. Marbles then unwrapped the rock-like item.

"It's cyber amber," Dr. Marbles said.

"What does the note say?" Matt asked.

"Marbles read the note aloud, "That's the piece of cyber amber that powered Hacker's satellite; the one that shut down Motherboard. Don't worry, it won't ever work again."

"Does it say who the note is from?" Ada asked.

"No, the note is unsigned."

After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Dr. Marbles' father left, leaving the hangar by a different type of portal, a window like portal that did not spin. After Sartorious had left, Matt asked Dr. Marbles, "That's your dad? How old is he? He looks like he's thirty five!"

"My dad is fifty three. The reason he looks so young? That, my young friend, is immortality for you."

At that statement, Jackie and Inez's eyes widened. Did that mean the blood wine was not a joke? However, before anyone could notice, the composed themselves.

"Now, I'm sure you still have questions for me, so why don't we all head back to my living room and settle down, so you can ask me whatever questions you like." Dr. Marbles said.

So they all left for the living room; The question and answer session was about to begin.


	14. Answers

**A/N: Le Gasp! Can this be? The last chapter of Things Unknown? Yes, sadly it is. There's an epilogue following it. Then you'll find out what's coming next in the Things Unknown Saga in the epiologue. You're gonna find some familiar faces in here especially if you have read the first book in the Things Unknown Saga, You Can't Escape (Which I still have to type the last two chaps and epilogue.) And the moment you've all been waiting for, what is the blood wine! Mwahahaha.**

**I have to say thank you to everyone's support for the first two tales in the Things Unknown Saga. The awesome reviews mean the world to me! I'm pleased to present the end of the second book in the saga, even though I started writing this book before You Can't Escape. Yeah, I don't plan things well. If you didn't know, the order of stories is You Can't Escape (1 year before Things Unknown) - Things Unknown - Insanity - Tales of Infinity (Picking Up the Broken Glass isn't part of the saga.)**

**As always, I don't own Cyberchase. But please review and enjoy!**

Things Unknown

By Kawaii Stella

Chapter 12

Answers

Matt, Jackie, Inez and Digit all sat down on the couch while they waited for Marbles and Ada to come back from the kitchen. Slider had gone back to Radopolis in order to do some work in his dad's old garage.

Ada was the first to return with a tray of glasses with a pitcher of water. She sat it on the coffee table. She sat down on the loveseat while she waited with Marbles to join her.

In the kitchen Dr. Marbles thought to himself. 'Thank God this ordeal is about over. At least I know what the gun in my vision meant now. If only I knew who the girl was. Oh, well, now it's time to answer some questions about myself. I better take along the blood wine. It may help get through a few tough questions.'

So, with a tray holding two win glasses, a bottle of white wine, the bottle of blood wine, Marbles left the kitchen to join Ada and the others. As he made his way down the hall, Marbles thought of another question that had been plaguing his mind for quite some time now. Just thinking about the question made the little box in his pocket feel like it weighed a thousand pounds.

'God, just how am I to phrase this question?' Marbles asked himself even though he knew the answer: he had no idea.

Upon entering the living room, he poured Ada a glass of white wine then poured himself a glass of blood wine. He needed it. He sat down on the loveseat next to Ada, of course, then said,

"Thank you for being patient and putting up with this. So, what's on your mind?"

Inez was the first to ask, "Why did you hide your identity all this time?"

"Well, I began to hide my appearance shortly after I began work here several years ago; about a decade ago if I'm not mistaken. When I left the medical field to pursue this career field there was a scandal that arose in the medical community. Certain doctors who practiced at the sister hospital of the one where I worked were accused of torturing patients in the psychiatric ward. I had announced my leave a month prior to the scandal becoming public. The media accused me as being in league with the doctors accused of malpractice because I was leaving at that time. Trials pursued and due to my heritage, some nut jobs claimed that the Aldenmorian government was behind it all. Obviously they weren't, but by the time that mess died down, I felt that it would be best for me to lie low, so I did. Now that this mess has happened, I've realized how nice it is to just live in your own skin, you know? So I think I'll be staying in my real form a little more often."

"Why would they think that the Aldenmorian government was involved?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. I assume the accusers thought that Aldenmor was funding the so called 'research'."

"That's dumb," Jackie said. "Didn't you say that you were from Aldenmor?"

"Indeed I did say that. And I think my being from Aldenmor is what caused the scandal to get so out of hand."

"If I may," Inez began. "Why did Hacker keep calling your father 'Your Royal Highness'? Is your dad actually…?"

"King of Aldenmor, yes," Marbles finished.

"That means you're a prince?" Jackie said, amazed.

"Yes, I am the third oldest in my family, so third in line to the direct throne, but that'll take eons to explain, so what else?"

"What did you mean when you said the reason your dad looked thirty five was due to immortality?"

"To put it simply," Marbles began coolly. "I come from a family of pureblood vampires. After so long we can decide to look younger, older, or stay the same age. That is, if we are given the nourishment we need." He said then picked up his glass of blood wine, took a drink, and as he was drinking, let his fangs fully show so that the others could see, and then retracted them. During that little show, Inez and Jackie's eyes bugged. Their suspicions had been confirmed. They looked at each other and composed themselves. Marbles stifled a laugh; he was getting a kick out of the kids' expressions.

"I should've known," Matt said.

Matt's expression changed for a fraction of a second. That fraction was all Marbles needed to get what Matt meant by his last statement. Marbles was sure that the girls thought it as a joke but Marbles knew better. The look on Matt's face had said it all; Marbles wasn't the only supernatural here.

"What was it like growing up in a royal family?" Jackie inquired, returning to the conversation.

"Interesting, to say the least," Marbles answered. "Growing up in Aldenmor was nice and peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it can get with an ever expanding family."

"What do you mean by that?" Inez asked.

"I think a picture could explain it better," Marbles said as he walked over to a bookshelf and retrieved a couple framed photographs and three rather large photo albums. He handed them to the kids to look through. "The picture in the silver frame is my parents and all of my brothers and sisters minus a few of my newly adopted siblings. This photograph was taken about thirteen years ago."

"Your family is huge!" Matt said.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it," Ada said.

"The albums are sort of like scrapbooks my mother has made over the years," Marbles explained. "Everyone in the family has their own, plus mom always duplicates them multiple times in case something should happen."

"That's a lot of photos," Jackie said as she looked through one of the albums. She came across a picture of a very little Dr. Marbles and his father. It was labeled, 'Marbles' first waterbending lesson. –Age 4.'

The picture showed Marbles and Sartorius at a stream; Sartorius trying to teach his son, an adorable little Marbles before he had glasses, the basics of waterbending. In the photograph Marbles had gotten a small glob of water to come above the stream's surface. Inez and Matt also looted at the picture.

"You started waterbending really young," Inez commented. "How long did it take you to master waterbending?"

"Well, I was about eighteen before I got to be about equal to my father, but I don't think one person can truly master the element; there's just too much to learn." Marbles explained.

"Do you have any other powers?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yes he does," Ada said before Marbles could answer.

"Like what?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Super speed, telekinesis, foresight, flight, shape shifting and much more," Ada listed.

Marbles only reproach was, "Yeah, what she said."

"Wait," Matt said. "So you really shift into a bobcat?"

"Yes, the form of a bobcat is my primary form, but I have learned to change into a few other different animals."

Inez, who was still looking through one of the photo albums, came across some pictures of Marbles and Ada in high school The name of the school they attended part of their freshman year was one the kids knew, Anne-Jamesboro High School.

"You went to Anne-Jamesboro?" Inez asked.

"For a short time, yes," Marbles answered.

"Did you have Mrs. Smith?" Matt asked.

"Unfortunately," Marbles said as he shuddered at the thought of his former biology teacher. "She's the reason I was asked to leave AJ."

"Why were you asked to leave?" Matt asked.

"I was asked to leave because I was accused of blowing up Mrs. Smith's car."

"Did you really do it?" Matt asked.

"Yep, with two ounces of gunpowder and a potato."

"Did you parent's ever get that mad about that?" Ada asked her beau.

"Not really," Marbles said. "Mom was pretty mad and grounded me for two weeks. Dad didn't really scold me much; he thought what I did was brilliant and he couldn't stop laughing."

"Man, I think it's a good thing she retired last spring! Maye hated her." Matt commented.

"She's gone? About time the old hag put up her broom." Marbles said and laughed. "I do believe watching Mrs. Smith's face as her car burned had to be one of my favorite high school moments."

"Not prom or anything else?" Jackie wondered.

"Not really. Prom was fun," Marbles said as he held Ada's hand. "But I think getting revenge was the best thing I did in high school."

There were a few moments of silence as the kids finished looking through the albums. One they finished they placed them on the coffee table. Finally, Digit, who had been nearly silent the whole time, finally asked, "How did you and your dad come up with that plan to beat Hacker without talking?"

"My father and I both possess telepathic powers." Marbles explained. "So we did talk, but just in our heads."

"Wow," Digit said. "Never would've guessed that!"

"What's bugging me is what Buzz and Delete were staring at and who broke the device." Inez said.

It seemed that the questions were finally off Dr. Marbles and on to a new subject.

"I wonder the same thing," Ada said then had an idea. "Marbles, the Grim Wreaker was parked outside Control Central. Don't you think the security cameras could've caught whatever the two were staring at?"

"It's very possible! I never would've thought to check the surveillance footage! You know you're amazing, right?" Marbles told Ada with a grin.

Marbles then brought up a holographic screen and brought up the surveillance footage. He went to the correct time period. Footage from six various cameras showed. After several minutes someone finally showed up on screen.

"There!" Digit exclaimed.

Dr. Marbles made that camera's footage go full screen. He then zoomed in on the person and enhanced the image. The black and white picture showed a fair-skinned, dark haired girl dressed almost like Daisy Duke on a hover board. Inez and Jackie looked at each other then turned to Matt who was reading a text message.

"Matt, doesn't this person look familiar?" Inez asked him.

Matt walked over to the screen, looked at the girl and said, "Yep, that's Maye."

"That's your cousin?" Marbles asked. "I can understand why Buzz and Delete stared." He mumbled, earning himself a smack to the back of his head from Ada. "What are you doing, Matt?"

"Calling Maye. I'll put her on speaker phone."

After a few seconds, Maye answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maye! Guess what!"

"Hey Matt. What'd you do?"

"Nothing, I want to know what you've been doing. We have you on surveillance footage."

"Oh God!" She squealed. "What am I doing…?"

"Nothing as far as I could tell, you're just standing on your hover board."

"Phew… That's all you need to know," Maye said suspiciously.

"Well, it seems you were a distraction to a couple of bots."

"I gotta go kiddo. See you and your friend's soon!" Maye quickly said before hanging up.

"She's hiding something," Jackie said.

"Of course she is," Matt said. "I'm sure we'll find out what she's hiding before long."

"You'll have to tell us what was going on," Digit said.

A few moments later, the grandfather clock chimed four.

"My, it's four o'clock already!" Ada said. "I really need to get going."

"Can't you stay here a while longer, my dear?" Marbles asked his true love.

"I wish I could Marbles," Ada told him. "But I must return home. My mother wants me to join her for dinner with father tonight."

At Ada's mention of her father a disgusted sound from Marbles. The others got a feeling that bad blood existed between Marbles and Ada's father.

"Another time, I suppose." Marbles said. "Maybe go out to dinner?" He asked quietly.

"I'd like that a lot." Ada said. "Will you see me out?"

"Of course."

Marbles escorted Ada to the door where he would momentarily have to open a portal to send Ada home. This was his chance; it was now or never. However, Marbles was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. The others followed at a distance so the two could have a bit of privacy. Marbles, with his hand over his pocket where the box rested, tried to speak as he opened the same type portal his father had used.

No matter what he tried to say, noting would come out. Ada waited for him to say something but when he spoke no words, she turned to leave. But finally Marbles spoke.

"Ada…"

"Yes?"

"I-I… I love you."

"I love you too," Ada said then kissed her loved one on the lips then left, the portal closing behinds her.

For a few moments Marbles just stood there with his head hung low. Then in a flurry of anger, confusion, and other emotions Marbles spun around, punched the wall, then placed his head against it in failure. The children did not know what to do. Honestly, neither did Dr. Marbles.

"Damn it! I just can't do it." Marbles said quietly in despair.

"What's wrong, Dr. Marbles?" Inez gently asked.

"I don't have the words to say. I'm no poet like she is. I love her, but that's not enough. I have to have the right words to say. I haven't the words to phrase what I want to saw to go along with it," He told the children; his face flushed.

"With what, Dr. Marbles?" Jackie asked, but before Marbles could answer, something beeped and a swirling pink portal opened up in front of them.

"I guess it's time for you to go." Marbles said quietly. "I don't have the words to accompany this."

There, Dr. Marbles retrieved the small, black velvet box and opened it, revealing and elegant diamond ring.

~The End~


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: I know I wasn't going to post this until I got the concept art done, but I just really wanted to post it! But please feel free to visit me on deviantart as BlondeWolf16 every now and then to check out the new concept arts as they come along. Well, here's the epilogue. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Don't own Cyberchase.**

Things Unknown

Kawaii Stella

~Epilogue~

The children were stunned at the magnificent diamond ring. The ring was simple, yet somehow very intricate.

"I just can't find the words to say," Marbles again said quietly. "I want to spend eternity with her more than anything in the world."

"You'll find a way, Doc." Digit soothed.

To that the Cybersquad all agreed. Before they left through their portal, Matt, Jackie, and Inez all told their friend that everything would be alright; that he'd figure it out.

Upon exiting the portal into the human world, Maye gathered the children, threw dirt on them and put pine needles in their hair, which according to Maye, made it look like they'd really been camping. Back in Cyberspace, Dr. Marbles contemplated his situation. He knew deep down that the kids were right, he would eventually find to courage to propose to Ada; He'd just have to get there first. All in all, things were looking up. But for some reason, Marbles felt as if something big was about to happen, something was still unknown.

Meanwhile, in the Northern Frontier, the Hacker wasn't about to let this go. He thirsted for revenge. He needed it like air. His musings were cut short by the sound of a box of tapes being spilt onto the floor.

Buzz and Delete had dumped a box full of old videos with footage from Control Central from about ten years ago. Hacker had copied the footage before he left, who knows what for. He popped one of the tapes into the player and got a hideous idea from what he saw. On screen, a young Dr. Marbles was playing with a little girl. Hacker instantly knew who it was and knew she was the key to Marbles' downfall.

Hacker had his new plan. He laughed manically. He would drive Marbles to insanity.

To be continued in the next tale in the Things Unknown Saga, Insanity! Coming Soon.

**I'm still working on the first chapter of Insanity, but it's a short story. Not books like Things Unknown and You Can't Escape. The purpose of Insanity is backstory for the feud between Marbles and Hacker and also to set up for Tales of Infinity. I hope you'll stay tuned for it! In the mean time, I ask that you please check out my new story, Picking Up the Broken Glass. It's lacking reviews and I want to know what you think! I know it's not my usual suspense style but it will have suspense soon! **

**Thanks for all the support! ~Love, Kawaii Stella**


End file.
